


Синица в руке

by minty_mix, Takihara



Series: Миди R - NC-21 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, M/M, Mirror Universe, Omega Verse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Starfleet Academy, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Выжить в Академии, если ты омега, непросто. Паша знал об этом еще до поступления, но в первый же день полностью прочувствовал это на своей шкуре. Помощь пришла совершенно с неожиданной стороны — от двух альф, пообещавших ему защиту взамен на секс в любое время. Что ж. Лучше синица в руке. Паша ненавидел эту поговорку, но сейчас у него просто не было выбора.





	Синица в руке

**Author's Note:**

> все персонажи совершеннолетние

Он пришел в кампус пешком, поздно вечером, уже с разрешением на заселение в руках. Собирая вещи, Паша мечтал о возможностях, которые откроются ему после окончания обучения: должность коммандера, пилота или навигатора (одного из трех в штатном расписании любого корабля — то есть сотрудника на вес золота, которого не запихнешь надолго в агонизатор или не накажешь слишком сильно). А если еще найти общий язык с капитаном и заслужить его уважение правильными решениями или хорошо проложенными курсами, то жизнь могла стать совсем прекрасной, спокойной и уравновешенной. Правда, еще при одном условии — что капитан и старший помощник оказались бы бетами, или у Паши получилось бы запастись стабилизаторами на все время полета. Впрочем, до этого была еще куча времени, и он надеялся успеть разобраться с будущим экипажем.

Стоило ему сделать шаг за ограду кампуса, как его тут же заметила небольшая компания, состоящая из латиносов вперемешку с андорианцами. Двое из них снялись с места и лениво, вразвалку направились к нему. 

— Новичок? — процедил первый, с руками в карманах и немытыми волосами. 

— Да, — недоуменно ответил Паша, нахмурившись и разглядывая собеседников. 

Поведя носом, он быстро понял причину их самоуверенности — феромонами от них несло за версту. 

— Ты кто? — посмотрел на него второй. Высокий, широкоплечий, со сломанным носом и агрессивным взглядом. — Альфа? 

— Какой из него альфа, Гэри, — издевательски рассмеялся первый. — Посмотри, стопроцентный омежка! 

Примерно в этот момент Паша начал понимать, что встретил в Академии несколько не то, на что рассчитывал.

— А это мы сейчас проверим, — проворчал второй и выхватил из Пашиных рук листок с разрешением. — Ага, Чек-хо... тьфу, язык сломаешь... Чекхов, омега. 

— А с этим какие-то проблемы? — как можно более нейтрально спросил Паша. 

Его, конечно, учили, что нарываться не стоит, но он не собирался терпеть оскорбления просто потому, что природа решила сделать его омегой. В обществе это считалось клеймом: за людей омег принимали редко, но за бесплатную единицу, способную удовлетворить все, даже самые отвратительные и грязные сексуальные фантазии, — всегда пожалуйста. Пашу это бесило. Пашу это напрягало неимоверно, но он все равно старался жить максимально миролюбиво со всеми, чтобы не разгребать проблемы каждый день. В его родном русском городке с этим было как-то проще — омег и там не любили, но, чтобы прослыть дешевой шлюхой, нужно было опуститься на самое дно.

Здесь же, как уже понял Паша, дела обстояли куда хуже.

Альфа, которого, видимо, звали Гэри, мигом обозлился и уставился на Пашу, как бык — на красную тряпку.

— У кого-то тут очень длинный язык, да? — произнес он тихо, с присвистом, наклоняясь к Паше. — Так это не проблема, да, ребята? — он улыбнулся — зло и холодно — и повернулся к собравшейся компании. — Мы же и укоротить можем!

Паша тяжело сглотнул. 

Это же надо было так вляпаться в первые пять минут, тоскливо подумал он, медленно отступая назад. Но не учел, что остальная компания с интересом следила за их разговором. Сделав очередной шаг, Паша спиной столкнулся с кем-то и вздрогнул, обернувшись. Препятствием на пути оказался синекожий андорианец с длинными, высоко торчащими антеннками. Еще со школьного курса Паша помнил, что длина антенн у тех играла практически ту же роль, что и размер члена у землян, при этом органом размножения как таковым не являлась, лишь показателем статуса, не более. И этот конкретный андорианец, кажется, занимал в своей стае (команде? Прайде? Паша не помнил) высокое, если не ведущее место. 

Андорианец ухватил его за плечо и почти плотоядно оглядел с ног до головы. От него пахло так сильно и неприятно, что Паша рефлекторно сморщился и попытался отодвинуться, но определенно сделал ошибку. 

— Что морщишься? — выдохнул тот ему прямо в лицо, и Паша задержал дыхание. — Противно, что ли? Чистенький какой... — он еще раз осмотрел его, задержал взгляд на фирменном ярлыке толстовки и вдруг рванул за воротник: — Пошли! 

— Куда? — с трудом удержавшись на ногах, прохрипел Паша. Быстро стрельнул взглядом по сторонам: народу вокруг почти не было, а те, кто был — старательно шли мимо, отводя взгляды или просто не обращая внимания. Такое здесь явно было в порядке вещей. Надеяться на помощь смысла не было. 

— Туда, — хохотнул андорианец и толкнул его назад, прямо в руки двум первым. Довольно улыбаясь, тот, который Гэри, завернул ему руку за спину, заставив согнуться, а второй отодвинул от шеи одежду. 

— Немеченный, — громко объявил он, и вся компания, мгновенно обступившая их, разразилась воодушевленными криками. 

— Тащите его, — велел андорианец и сам направился в сторону ближайшего здания. Пашу толкнули следом, и он все же упал, с трудом успев подставить ладони и разбив их в кровь. Сумка с вещами свалилась с его плеча и раскрылась, на асфальт выпала светлая рубашка в полоски, а поверх нее оказались белые боксеры.

— Вот это шмоточки! — загоготал Гэри, поднимая трусы двумя пальцами. Бессильно следя за ним, Паша отер кровь с ладоней о джинсы и попытался встать. Не удалось — его снова подхватили под руки и потащили ко входу, не давая нащупать ногами землю. Мимоходом Паша с огорчением подумал, что джинсы после такого останется только утилизировать — в крови, грязные и, кажется, разодранные на коленях, которыми он цеплялся за землю, а запасные остались в сумке, — но тут же забыл об этом, потому что происходящее пугало его куда сильнее, чем какая-то там одежда, пусть и купленная в дорогих русских магазинах. 

Уже у двери он попробовал было дернуться, вырваться — вспомнил, как когда-то ему показывал брат пару захватов и приемов — и не смог, просто-напросто не хватило сил. А своих нетрезвых, взбудораженных конвоиров Паша этим только разозлил и заработал удар в живот. Согнувшись пополам, он прижал руки к ребрам, хватая ртом воздух, и резко дернулся в сторону от шлепка по заднице, чуть было не сбивая кого-то с ног. 

— Боишься, крошка? — хмыкнули у Паши прямо над ухом, и чьи-то руки обхватили его и зашарили по телу, быстро опускаясь ниже, к молнии джинс. Он снова задергался, вырываясь, и был перехвачен очередным латиносом, пьяным просто в зюзю и сразу же полезшим к шее Паши мокрыми зубами. 

— Хватит! — гаркнул уже знакомый ему андорианец. — Пять минут подождать не можете, идиоты! 

Пашу снова обхватили, заломили руки и потащили в дверной проем. Все это походило на какой-то фантасмагорический фильм ужасов или дешевое порно в стиле гангбэнд, но Паша вовсе не думал однажды оказаться одним из героев. И он на самом деле не знал что делать, и поэтому сделал то, что — еще час назад — он думал, недостойно мужчины — позвал на помощь. То есть банально закричал изо всех сил.

Сил хватило секунды на полторы, а потом последовал еще один удар под дых, мгновенно лишивший Пашу возможности издавать любые звуки, помимо хрипа. А потом его бесцеремонно перекинули через плечо и втащили в подъезд. Дверь захлопнулась с громким стуком, словно подытоживая, разделяя границу между нормальным миром и ужасом, в который он попал. 

Через полминуты, показавшиеся Паше часами, за которые он еще раз затрепыхался и заполучил удар по спине, они достигли небольшой залы, в которой Пашу сгрузили куда-то на диван лицом вниз и прижали, по-прежнему держа за запястья. Вокруг него шушукались, хихикали, пару раз чьи-то шаловливые пальцы пробежались по бедру и коснулись паха, а потом шее вдруг стало больно, словно огромный комар укусил. Место укуса — укола на самом деле, но на комара было похоже больше — горело, и жар медленно пополз по телу, распространяясь и нагревая, будоража, волнуя... возбуждая? 

В какое-то мгновение Паша осознал, что гомон вокруг усилился, а его самого уже перестали удерживать, и он ерзает на диване, вжимается в него пахом и, кажется, тихо постанывает от недовольства. Выдохнув, он попытался остановиться, приподнял голову и вдохнул полной грудью. Тут же накатила, кружа голову, смесь запахов, проникла в кровь, уничтожила последние остатки здравомыслия. Простонав уже в голос, Паша перевернулся на бок и потащил с себя джинсы, сам же себе мешая широко расставленными ногами. Вокруг наступила тишина, и, подняв голову, он с любопытством посмотрел вокруг — много-много альф глядело на него с вожделением, источая такие прекрасные феромоны, и они были везде, и он мог получить любого из них, оставалось только выбрать...

Все-таки сняв джинсы, вместе с нижним бельем разом, он отбросил их куда-то в сторону — один из альф бросился ловить трусы и уткнулся в них носом — и снова широко расставил ноги. Опустил руку к члену, прошелся по нему парой движений и, тяжело дыша, погладил промежность, потом кольцо мышц, уже откровенно мокрое от смазки, и призывно простонал. Столько было тех, кто мог подарить ему блаженство, а они все тянули и смотрели на него, и чего-то ждали. 

Он обиженно вздохнул, и толпа вокруг колыхнулась, шагнув навстречу, и снова ненадолго застыла. Стоило Паше перевернуться на живот и отставить задницу, вперед вышел один из них, тот, что пах особенно резко. Обошел его вокруг, издал одобряющее ворчание и прижался к нему сзади. А потом наконец с разгону вставил в него член — резко, не подготавливая, а потом еще раз, и еще. Паша толкнулся было навстречу, но сильные руки обхватили его талию и прижали к дивану, обездвижив, лишая требующегося ему удовольствия, не обращая внимания на его недовольные возгласы. А потом вдруг его насадили на член со всей силой, а силой альфа был не обделен совершенно, и даже сквозь дурман Паша впервые почувствовал боль. Он вскрикнул, дернулся, начав было приходить в себя, но не сумел увернуться от следующего укола. И вновь по телу разошелся жар, дурманя и сводя с ума. И каждым движением огромный член дарил ему все удовольствие мира, пока вдруг не пропал. 

После недовольного стона Паши пустота внутри него снова заполнилась, и, на этот раз, как ему показалось, членом еще большего размера, толкавшимся сильнее, его хозяин пах еще резче, а затем вдруг спереди к нему подступил еще кто-то и ухватил за шею, вынуждая поднять голову в попытке глотнуть воздуха, и губ Паши коснулся еще один член. Рука сильнее сжала горло, член двинулся внутрь, прямо в глотку, заставляя его задыхаться, ловить воздух, не терять сознание... 

Его отпускали на мгновения: то спереди — чаще, давая немного подышать, — то сзади, меняясь, и иногда, стоило ему начать приходить в себя, делая новый укол. Сколько раз он кончил — Паша сказать бы не смог, но приятно это было только в первый раз, а потом стало больно, возбуждение схлынуло, перестала вырабатываться природная смазка, но тех, кто стремился поиметь его, это слабо волновало — им хватало и искусственной. Потом жар снова захватил его, заставил забыть неприятные ощущения, до следующего оргазма, и так по кругу, и снова, и снова, заставляя его кончать с настоящим криком от боли, а потом еще раз и еще. 

А потом все вдруг прекратилось. Все стало неправильно — сначала укол, а потом пустота, длившаяся достаточно, чтобы он повернулся на спину и посмотрел, что случилось. Посреди комнаты стояли двое альф и смотрели на Пашу. Новый запах ударил в ноздри — свежий и привлекательный, и он вновь раздвинул ноги в приглашении. 

— Очередная игрушка, Гэри? — брезгливо спросил один из них, что был с глазным протезом. Паша услышал неприязнь в его тоне и тихо проскулил: его не хотели, и это причиняло страдания, потому что ему жизненно нужно было кончить снова, пусть через боль, но удовлетворить зверя, сжиравшего его изнутри.

Кто-то из альф в толпе ответил что-то невнятное; на Пашу никто из них уже не смотрел, все внимание было обращено на вновь пришедших. И он сам не мог оторвать взгляда от столь разительно отличавшихся от предыдущих альф. Он сполз с дивана и неуверенно попытался подняться, но не смог — упал на руки и пополз. Ладони саднило и, продолжая двигаться, он прищурился, пытаясь вспомнить, почему, но это казалось ужасно неважным по сравнению с захватившей его целью. 

Он полз и полз, пока вдруг не обнаружил себя прямо в центре комнаты, перед одним из новых альф. Встав на колени, он прижался к ноге, потерся о нее всем телом, ноющим задом задел щиколотку другого и попытался прижаться и к ней. Не получилось — первый мгновенно отодвинулся, брезгливо стряхнув его руки, и Паша всхлипнул. 

— Пожалуйста, — невнятно пробормотал он себе под нос, сгорая в пламени, бушевавшем в его крови. 

Второй альфа вдруг нагнулся к нему и, придержав за подбородок, оглядел шею со всех сторон. 

— И как не пометили-то еще, мозгов хватило... — с осуждением заметил он, и Паша сжался у его ног. 

— Пожалуйста, — снова вырвалось у него. 

Первый повернулся в его сторону: 

— Что ты там бормочешь? — спросил он.

— Возьмите меня, — тихо, на грани слышимости, попросил Паша и повторил: — Пожалуйста... я буду послушным. 

Предыдущие альфы давали ему то, чего он хотел, за эти слова, и в глубине души он надеялся, что сработает и в этот раз. 

— Взять? — второй вдруг подцепил его за воротник и с легкостью приподнял. А потом ухмыльнулся: — Почему бы и не взять... 

— Если будешь послушным, — хмыкнул первый, протянул руку и ущипнул его за задницу. 

Второй разжал руки, и Паша снова опустился к их ногам. 

— Я буду, — прошептал он и потянулся к своему члену — пытка становилась нестерпимой. 

— Ну тогда подними-ка голову, — снова обратил на него внимание второй, пока первый говорил с остальными тоном, от которого у Паши холодело в груди и хотелось в ужасе улечься к его ногам. Он выполнил приказ, и шею снова ужалило болью — на этот раз с другой стороны, и немедленно накатили слабость и дурнота, а пол начал приближаться, пока не ударил его по лицу. 

***

Утро наступило неожиданно резко и больно, хотя оно вообще редко бывало добрым. Паша шевельнулся, но с ужасом ощутил, как неприятными, тянущими ощущениями отзывается каждая клеточка тела. Ему было чертовски больно: мышцы тянуло, голова раскалывалась так, что в глазах темнело от пульсации в висках, а зад саднило неописуемо. 

Паша попытался вспомнить, что же вчера было. Воспоминания накатывали волнами. Темные улицы, двор кампуса, сумка с вещами, оттягивающая плечо — это Паша помнил ясно, а дальше мысли путались. Он вспомнил, как к нему подошла пара альф, как они о чем-то говорили — о чем вообще могли говорить альфы с омегой, усмехнулся Паша невесело, и рот отозвался той же болью, что поселилась во всем его теле. Паша вздрогнул. Изо всех сил надеясь, что этого не случилось, он, морщась, коснулся пальцами шеи, и его догадка подтвердилась: там, с левой стороны пульсировала шишка от неаккуратных гипо-инъекций.

Все становилось еще хуже, чем Паша предполагал. Судя по тому, насколько он был вымотанным и как тянуло в заднице, его вчера... Даже думать о таком было противно, но не думать — не получалось. Мысли возвращались к вчерашнему вечеру, Паша силился вспомнить все подробности, от которых, он был уверен, его стошнит. Голова заболела сильнее, и он потер виски дрожащими пальцами. Сил не было ни на что, и любое движение отзывалось острым уколом боли, но Паша пересилил себя и осторожно стянул тонкий плед, которым был укрыт. Тело оказалось чище, чем Паша предполагал, но на ногах темнели синяки, а живот и бедра были покрыты засохшей спермой. Паша поморщился от отвращения к самому себе. Кто бы его оттуда ни забрал — спасибо ему, потому что сейчас в голове ясной была только одна мысль: он бы живым оттуда не ушел.

В комнате, в которой Паша очнулся, было темно и тихо. Лампа не горела, и это его даже обрадовало, потому что так голова бы взорвалась напрочь. Но света, проникавшего с улицы, было достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть окружавшее его место.

Это была небольшая комната с чистыми светлыми стенами и одной кроватью, на которой Паша сейчас и лежал. В углу стоял черный шкаф, у кровати — такого же цвета тумба, на которой стопкой лежали какие-то медицинские книги и падд. 

Паша снова закрыл глаза. Воспоминания все еще по кусочкам собирались в его голове, и ему становилось стыдно за свое поведение. Он понимал, что это не он, что это под воздействием возбудителя, но менее противно от себя самого не становилось. Паша с ужасом осознал, что теперь, возможно, как минимум десять человек в академии будут помнить, что он делал и как унижался, выпрашивая твердый, большой член. И это вполне могло поставить крест на его еще даже не начавшейся карьере.

Он поморщился. В памяти всплыл момент, после которого была только абсолютная пустота: то, как в то помещение, где и проходила вся оргия, пришли еще двое альф. Один — светловолосый, с мягкими чертами лица, а у другого Паша запомнил глазной протез и шрам, тянувшийся от брови к скуле. Они оба были высокими и смотрели на собравшихся брезгливо и с отвращением, и на Пашу — прежде всего.

Сейчас Паша был с ними согласен: то, как он вчера унижался, как полз через всю комнату к этим альфам, сдирая руки в кровь, как, словно жалкий пес, терся о ногу одного из них — Паша в упор не мог вспомнить, о чью именно, — было невероятно мерзко и противно даже ему самому, что уж говорить про них.

И, кажется, кто-то из них тоже что-то ему вколол. Паша потрогал шею с правой стороны, но ничего не обнаружил, хотя припоминал, как гипошприц прижался к его коже. Может быть, один из тех незнакомцев — доктор, а потому умеет ставить уколы аккуратно?

Паша не знал. Тех двоих он вообще видел впервые и понятия не имел, увидит ли когда-нибудь вновь. Кроме того, он не мог с уверенностью сказать, не воспользовались ли они Пашиным положением и нет ли среди подсохших следов спермы их отметок.

На мгновение Паша испугался: а не пометили ли его вчера? Он ведь себя не контролировал, он не знал, чего просил и что же ему в итоге дали. 

Он оглянулся вокруг, снова пробегая взглядом по комнате. Возле шкафа обнаружилось зеркало, и Паша, превозмогая боль, слетел с кровати и подхромал к нему, внимательно вглядываясь в отражение. В сумерках, царивших в комнате, видно было плохо, но Паша старался разглядеть шею, боясь увидеть там четкий отпечаток чужих зубов. Он наклонил голову и почти вжался в зеркало носом, чувствуя, как душу затапливает облегчение: кроме следов от уколов на шее не было ничего.

Паша провел пальцами по шее, касаясь вспухших следов, и в этот момент дверь позади него открылась и яркий свет ослепил его. 

— Посмотри-ка, Боунс, — произнес один из вчерашних незнакомцев, тот самый, светловолосый, — наша омежка проснулась.

Паша обернулся к нему, испуганно смотря во все глаза, и замер. Он не знал, что делать: сказать спасибо или спросить, что вчера было? Паша был уверен, что не стоит доверять этим двоим хотя бы потому, что он видел их второй раз в жизни и не мог предугадать, чего от них ждать.

— Лучше бы он помылся, — буркнул другой, тот, что с протезом, тоже появившись в дверном проеме. 

— Я не знаю, где душ, — тихо проговорил Паша.

— Что-что? — издевательским тоном переспросил незнакомец. — Вчера был таким громким, а сегодня что, горло болит?

Альфы прыснули, но через мгновение снова стали серьезными.

— А вообще — ванная в конце коридора, иди. Сумка с твоими вещами там же. Потом поговорим.

И они ушли, оставляя Пашу наедине со своими мыслями, которые запутались окончательно.

Он не понимал, что движет этими альфами, почему они не пытаются его изнасиловать, как сделала вчерашняя компания? Может, эти двое вчера все-таки успели трахнуть его, пока он был в отключке? 

Паша не знал.

Продолжая прихрамывать, широко расставляя ноги, он направился в ванную. Распахнув дверь, он сделал шаг вперед и замер. Прямо напротив входа висело большое зеркало, в котором Паша увидел свое отражение целиком.

Синяки от чужих рук цвели по всему телу, а больше всего — на бедрах и шее. Яркие, багрово-красные, они были настоящим доказательством произошедшего. Все это было на самом деле. Всего несколько часов назад он подставлял задницу целой толпе альф. Всего лишь не сумел уйти вовремя, сбежать, пока было не поздно, и вот результат — разрушенная жизнь. Единственное, что хоть как-то утешало — это вшитая в плечо капсула с противозачаточными гормонами. То ли не заметили, то ли альфам было просто все равно. 

У стены, слева, лежала его сумка — расстегнутая, полупустая, и Паша наклонился над ней, проверяя, что из вещей пропало. Пошатнулся, с трудом удержался на ногах, и первым делом полез в боковой карман, оказавшийся пустым. 

Дрожащими руками он застегнул молнию и опустился на ледяной кафель. Что делать дальше — Паша не знал. Стабилизаторы гормонов исчезли — украли ли их, пока его насиловали, или потом, было не важно, важен был лишь сам факт. Отсутствие таблеток значило скорое наступление течки, а следовательно — провоцирование альф на новые нападки, и это после того, что было совсем недавно... 

Воспоминания яркими образами всплыли в его сознании, волной нахлынуло отвращение к самому себе, и Паша, всхлипнув, бросился к душевой кабинке. Включил воду, на ощупь нашел мочалку и мыло, и принялся отмываться. Он тер и тер кожу, словно надеялся стереть не только сперму и физические следы, но и невидимую грязь вместе с синяками, болью и воспоминаниями. 

Распаренная кожа покраснела, но Паша все пытался отчиститься. В какой-то момент он выронил мочалку, но наклоняться за ней не стал. Снова намылив руки, он провел ладонями вдоль тела и, вздрогнув, провел по ноге ногтями. Стало немного легче: боль заглушила память о чужих прикосновениях, и, осмелев, Паша повторил движение, а потом еще раз и еще, раздирая кожу, но сам не замечая этого. 

Под пальцами оказалось темное пятно, и с минуту он тер его, пока вдруг не понял, что пытался убрать синяк. Кровоподтеки запятнали все его тело — не убрать, не уничтожить, никуда не деть. Осознание этого факта накрыло его с головой, и он опустился на колени, задев сенсор температуры, но даже не заметив этого, и уставился в перегородку пустым взглядом. 

Паша не знал, сколько он так просидел. Вода все лилась и лилась, а ему казалось, что вместе с ней в канализацию стекает его смысл существования. Теперь его никуда не примут и даже рассматривать его кандидатуру нигде не станут, потому что такие омеги — павшие, грязные, запятнанные — никому не нужны. Не то чтобы обычных омег воспринимали всерьез, но теперь все стало еще хуже.

Паша сидел так, изнутри умирая от собственных мыслей, пока его не затрясло. Сначала он подумал, что это нервное, что он окончательно сошел с ума и дрожь эту теперь никак не убрать, но потом понял, что его тело просто сопротивляется холоду, который идет от воды. Паша встал, стуча зубами, сделал воду теплее и обмылся заново, понимая, что чище он не станет, не в силах перебороть себя. Он вылез из душевой кабинки, вытерся собственным полотенцем и переоделся. Футболка с длинным рукавом прекрасно скрыла отметины на руках. Он не мог сказать, стало ли ему легче или теперь он чувствовал себя более разбитым, чем был до этого. Но знание, что на этой одежде не было следов чужих рук, не было чужой спермы, грело душу и успокаивало. Хотя Паша все равно не знал, что ему делать дальше.

С волос капало на плечи, но ему было плевать. Паша вышел из ванной, забрав сумку, и пошел на доносившиеся голоса.

— О, мы уж думали, что ты решил там утопиться, — удивленно воскликнул один из них.

— В свете вчерашних событий, поверь, мы бы не удивились, — саркастично заметил другой, с протезом. Кажется, его звали Боунсом.

— Боунс, — первый альфа подтвердил его догадки, — парню и так досталось. Не дави на него так сильно.

— Что я вам должен за свое, — Паша усмехнулся, — спасение?

— Давай мы сначала познакомимся. Меня зовут Джим Кирк, а это Леонард Маккой.

— А почему... — начал Паша, и тот, которого, как он знал, звали Боунсом, усмехнулся.

— Долгая история для своих, — сказал он, выделив последнее слово, и Паша понятливо кивнул.

— Зачем вы меня забрали оттуда? 

— Ты какой-то невежливый, — расстроенно заявил Джим. — Тебя-то как зовут?

— Паша. Паша Чехов, — спохватился Паша. — Я просто не понимаю, как себя вести. Простите.

— Все в порядке,— неожиданно мягко успокоил его Леонард. — У тебя шок, мы все понимаем.

— Значит, Паша. — Джим оценивающе оглядел его. — Хочешь знать, почему ты здесь? 

— Конечно, хочу, — одернув рукава пониже, Паша упрямо вскинул голову, пытаясь делать вид, что он и тот Павел Чехов, что пять минут назад обливался слезами в душевой кабинке — два разных человека. 

— Ты — омега, — пожал плечами Боунс. — Даже симпатичный в целом, несмотря на... — он брезгливым жестом указал ему в пах. — Нам нужен омега, а тебе нужна помощь. Вывод ясен?

— Ясен, — пробормотал Паша. Ситуация была патовой: отказываться было не в его интересах, потому что если этим двум удалось забрать его от пьяной толпы, то место в неофициальной иерархии курсантов они занимали далеко не последнее, а покровительство Паше сейчас ой как требовалось. Он еще не выходил наружу, но уже заранее был уверен, что каждый, кто был вчера в том зале, не преминет ткнуть ему этим прямо в лицо. И хорошо еще, если только словесно. А иметь репутацию пущенного по кругу и не иметь защиты — значило умереть еще до окончания обучения. 

— Секс в любое время, когда кто-то из нас захочет, никаких контактов с другими альфами во время течки, — снова вступил Джим, — жить будешь с нами, и, обещаю, тебя даже пальцем не тронут. Не посмеют. Согласен? 

— Течки?.. — Паша несмело оглянулся в сторону ванной, где до сих пор лежала сумка с пропавшими таблетками. — Но...

— Никаких стабилизаторов, — жестко отрезал Боунс, поднялся и заходил туда-сюда вдоль стены. — Ты хоть понимаешь, как они действуют на гормональную систему, глупый мальчишка? А уж принимать их после той дозы, которую тебе вкатили — форменное самоубийство! — остановившись, он в упор взглянул на Пашу: — Когда у тебя должна была начаться следующая? 

— Через две недели примерно... — подумав, подсчитал Паша. — Будет сбой? — он поднял глаза на Боунса и посмотрел на него так, как смотрел на своего лечащего врача: с надеждой и доверием. Наблюдавший за ними Джим тихо выругался.

— Еще какой, парень, — проворчал Боунс. — Еще какой... Почувствуешь первые признаки — вернешься в комнату и позовешь кого-то из нас, понял?

— Подожди, Лен, — Джим потянулся и встал. Бросил в их сторону: — У него и комма-то наверняка нет. Таблетки я забрал, но никакой техники не видел.

Вздрогнув, Паша дернулся в сторону ванной:

— Черт, падд... — простонал он. 

— Ладно, — Боунс — Лен? — покачал головой. — Разберемся, Джимми. — И повернулся к Паше: — А теперь, парень, пошли, будем лечиться. Судя по тому, как ты ерзаешь, — он издевательски указал взглядом на его задницу, — тебе это пригодится. 

Паша испуганно уставился на него.

— В каком плане лечиться? — спросил он, уже заранее думая о самом худшем. Ему же сказали: «Секс в любое время», кто знает, может, сейчас как раз наступило то самое время?

— Паш, тебе кажется, что альфы только членом и думают? — поинтересовался Боунс в ответ. 

Джим усмехнулся:

— А разве не так?

— Ну если больше нечем, — Боунс пожал плечами. Паша молча наблюдал за этой перепалкой. Казалось, о нем забыли, но Боунс посмотрел на него: — Лечить — нужно намазать тебя мазью и приложить регенератор.

— Все настолько серьезно? 

— Очень я сомневаюсь, что у тебя нет хотя бы трещин в ребрах, потому что вчера ты выглядел, мягко говоря, отвратительно. А уж про твои синяки я вообще молчу.

Паша молча кивнул. У него была отсрочка, хотя бы пока не залечат эти травмы. Только как им объяснить, что все гораздо глубже, чем на физическом уровне? 

Боунс двинулся в комнату, Паша пошел следом, думая о том, что, возможно, ему не стоило соглашаться. Но, с другой стороны — разве у него был выбор? Это был лучший вариант развития событий, от которого он будет страдать меньше всего, даже если вкусы его — теперь, получается, его? — альф окажутся ну очень специфичными. Правда, все равно было страшно. Паша боялся, что ему снова сделают больно, что его просто снова используют как свободную дырку, которой можно засадить, но все равно согласился, потому что два альфы — не десять.

Он не понимал сам себя. Господи, почему же так сложно.

Боунс привел его в ту комнату, где Паша и проснулся.

— Снимай штаны и ложись на кровать, — властно сказал он, и это не было похоже на просьбу. Паша замер в дверях. Боунс повернулся к нему и тяжело вздохнул: — Я просто намажу твою задницу и приложу регенератор. Никто не собирается тебя насиловать снова.

Паша вздрогнул.

— Я не... — он запнулся на середине мысли.

— Это нормально, — пояснил Боунс. — Не то чтобы очень приятно знать, что ты вздрагиваешь от каждого упоминания хоть какого-то контакта, но тебя можно понять. Хотя это не значит, что тебе не надо пытаться прийти в себя.

— Я приду, — уверил его Паша, потому что знал, что придет, ему это было необходимо. — А пока можно я сам себя смажу?

Боунс смерил его тяжелым взглядом.

— Нет, — твердо ответил он, надевая перчатки. — Во-первых, смажешь где-нибудь не там, а мне потом еще и это лечи. А во-вторых, чем раньше начнешь привыкать к тому, что мы тебя насиловать не собираемся, тем лучше.

Стыд румянцем разлился по щекам. Паша бы и хотел им доверять, но не мог сделать это по щелчку пальцев. Он относился к ним пусть не враждебно, но настороженно, и пока что не видел нормальной причины менять свое отношение.

Но, тем не менее, — он повиновался. Снял джинсы с бельем и лег на кровать. Это все невероятно сильно перекликалось со вчерашними событиями, потому что вчера он тоже где-то лежал, выставив задницу напоказ, и от осознания этого Пашу затрясло. Он не хотел истерить, не хотел казаться самой типичной омегой, которая только и делает, что ноет и жалуется, но все случилось само собой. Просто внутри что-то лопнуло, и слезы полились на подушку. 

Паша не всхлипывал. Просто дрожал и позволял хотя бы части того напряжения и страха вытечь со слезами, надеясь, что Боунс ничего не заметит. И тот молчал, действительно не видя или просто делая вид, что ничего не видит, но Паша был ему благодарен.

Он почти и не заметил, когда тот прикоснулся к нему в первый раз. У Боунса были скользкие от мази пальцы, тепло которых чувствовалось даже сквозь тонкий слой латекса, и внутрь они скользнули слишком легко — еще одно напоминание о том, что было вчера. Паша вздрогнул и на чистом инстинкте попытался отстраниться, но Боунс положил руку ему на поясницу, придавливая к кровати и не давая сдвинуться с места.

— Расслабься, пожалуйста. Никто тебя здесь не убьет и не съест. Я просто пытаюсь тебе помочь, глупое ты создание.

Паше стало смешно. Судя по всему, именно Боунс был доктором, но неужели он не мог понять, что все не так просто?

Паша постарался расслабиться изо всех сил. Боунс осторожно двигал пальцами, смазывая вход и не продвигаясь слишком глубоко, а Паша чувствовал, как внутри все горит от этой мази, как печет натруженные мышцы и как жгутся микротрещинки. Это было унизительно — лежать вот здесь, предоставив кому-то свою задницу, и вспоминать, как это вообще случилось. Слез уже не было, но Паше не казалось, что ему полегчало.

Пальцы исчезли, Боунс щелкнул перчатками, снимая их.

— В следующий раз давай сразу вот так.

— Следующий раз? — спросил Паша, отрывая лицо от подушки и смотря на Боунса. Тот посмотрел на него, увидел заплаканные глаза и тихо пробормотал себе под нос что-то, сильно похожее на «чертовы омежки».

— А ты что думал, эта мазь тебе там сразу все залечит? — Он усмехнулся. — Парень, в тебе вчера столько всякой дряни перебывало, что я удивлен тому, что ты вообще в состоянии сидеть.

Паша снова уткнулся в подушку, чувствуя, как краснеют щеки и как жар переползает на шею.

— Не прячься. Натягивай штаны, снимай футболку и ложись на спину. Поставлю регенератор — полежишь пару часов, подумаешь о своем поведении.

Паша начал одеваться под внимательным взглядом Боунса. Было неловко и жутко стыдно, но он застегнул джинсы, стянул футболку и невозмутимо — насколько вообще мог — снова лег на кровать.

— Вот так бы сразу, — одобрил его действия Боунс, — а то вчера обещал быть послушным.

— Вы вот как-то не помогаете, — буркнул Паша.

— Ну, я и не обязан, — хохотнул тот, доставая регенератор и устанавливая его над Пашиными ребрами. — Понимаешь, это печальная статистика, но большинство омег так или иначе сталкивалось с изнасилованиями. И чем быстрее ты перестанешь делать из этого драму, тем лучше будет для тебя самого.

— Я не делаю драму! — возмутился Паша.

— Тогда хватит себя жалеть, — твердо сказал Боунс, включил регенератор и вышел, напоследок сообщив, что вернется через час.

Минут через пять в комнату заглянул Джим. 

— Я занесу твои бумажки в учебную часть, — сообщил он, бросил в кресло пару коробок и, не дожидаясь ответа, вышел. 

Скосив глаза, Паша разглядел надписи: «падд» и «коммуникатор». Этикетки были оторваны — коробки явно уже вскрывали, хотя те выглядели новыми. Дотянувшись, он достал до одной кончиками пальцев и потянул на себя. Вытащил комм, отчаянно пытаясь не шевелиться и не столкнуть регенератор, и пощелкал кнопками: номер и Джима, и Боунса, уже был забит в память. На рабочем столе фоном стояла картинка с надписью: «Не зевай, омежка» с нелепым смайликом, и, разозлившись, Паша немедленно стер ее и заменил фото природы из стандартного списка. 

Войдя в аккаунт, он дождался, пока не начнется синхронизация контактов, быстро поговорил с матерью («Да, мам. Нет, мам. Нет, все хорошо. Уже заселился. Соседи — просто чудо. Да, мам. Хорошо, мам. Пока, мам. Я тоже тебя люблю. Да, буду звонить» .), он с облегчением выключил звук и убрал комм в карман. До коробки с паддом было не дотянуться, и на Пашу немедленно накатила хандра, подпитываемая неприятными мыслями и ощущениями. Опустив голову на сложенные руки, он уставился в стену, пытаясь смириться с тем, что произошло в жизни, и сам не заметил, как задремал. 

Разбудили его голоса. 

— Тощий какой, — прямо над его головой сказал Джим. 

— Откормим, — проворчал Боунс и отщелкнул фиксаторы, удерживавшие регенератор. Повозился немного и хлопнул Пашу по заднице: — Проснулся? 

Быстро перекатившись на бок — лицом к нему, спиной к дивану, — Паша зевнул и потер глаза. 

— Простите, — пробормотал он.

— Да ничего, — хмыкнул Боунс. Одновременно с ним Джим заговорил:

— Занятия начинаются через два дня. Размещение в нашем блоке я пробил, жить будешь в этой комнате. — Он скользнул глазами по креслу: — Технику нашел? Молодец. Расписание консультаций я скинул на падд, ходить первое время, пока тебя не запомнят, будешь с кем-то из нас, один отсюда — ни шагу. Дверь не открывать... — замолчав, Джим переглянулся с Боунсом и поправился: — Нет, лучше перепрограммирую, чтобы изнутри открыть не смог, только снаружи. Сегодня — отдыхай, ешь и отсыпайся. 

Он поднялся с подлокотника дивана, и Боунс встал вместе с ним. Поспешно нашарив футболку, Паша сел:

— Можно мне поесть сейчас? — робко спросил он. 

— Иди, — пожал плечами Джим, выходя наружу.

Одеваясь на ходу, Паша направился следом. Ел он в одиночестве, найдя в холодильнике кучу полуфабрикатов и осмелившись разогреть себе порцию. В углу кухни обнаружился репликатор, но, не разобравшись с управлением незнакомой модели, Паша решил не рисковать и обойтись натуральной едой. 

Убрав посуду, он удивился царившей в блоке тишине и босиком — обуться он так и не успел, — тихо ступая, отправился изучать квартиру, или, как это здесь называлось, блок. На практике это действительно оказалась обычная квартира в несколько комнат, с одним санблоком, кухней и гостиной, одновременно выступавшей в роли учебной комнаты, судя по рабочим консолям — трем, Паша даже сначала удивился, но потом вспомнил, что блок был трехместным, — заваленным тетрадями, записями и репринтами. В одной из комнат нашелся Боунс — лежал на кровати, поверх покрывала, и спал. Койка Джима была пуста. Присмотревшись, Паша нашел и его — в кровати Боунса, лежащего под одеялом. И не заметил бы, если б тот не шевельнулся. Испуганно отпрянув к стене, Паша на цыпочках отправился обратно в свою комнату — ему не хотелось оказаться застуканным и рисковать, проверяя реакцию альф на подглядывание. 

Еда разморила его, и, найдя в шкафу одеяло с подушкой, Паша, не раздеваясь, устроился на диване и закрыл глаза. Ему хотелось бы уснуть сразу, но стоило опустить веки, как в голове снова возникли картины произошедшего, пугая, вводя в ступор и заставляя дрожать от страха и отвращения. 

В какую-то секунду, кажется, он все-таки заснул, потому что очнулся от собственного крика, трясущийся в ужасе. Хлопнула дверь, и в комнату заглянул недовольный Боунс. 

— Кошмары? — риторически спросил он, зашел внутрь, громко и со вкусом зевнул и показал Паше гипо: — Давай шею. 

Еще не до конца проснувшись и придя в себя, Паша отодвинулся от него, вжался спиной в подлокотник и в страхе зажмурил глаза. 

— Глупый ребенок, — проворчал Боунс, за волосы оттянул ему голову и быстро — Паша только вздрогнуть и успел — сделал укол. Убрал гипо, протер на шее ранку откуда-то взявшимся в руках тампоном и выбросил его в мусорку под столом. И пошел к выходу, снова зевая. 

— Спать! — обернувшись напоследок, велел он, и Паша почувствовал, как закрываются глаза. Дверь не успела закрыться, а он уже уснул, едва успев сползти обратно под одеяло.

***

Утро выдалось недобрым. 

Разбудил его мрачный Джим, бесцеремонно растормошив за плечо. 

— Просыпайся, король Артур, — бросил он, — родину снова нужно спасать! — и, насвистывая что-то неуловимо знакомое, вышел, оставив дверь распахнутой. Потянувшись, Паша уставился ему вслед: он ожидал чего угодно, но точно не свежих следов от ногтей на спине у альфы, который вообще-то предыдущую ночь провел в одной кровати с другим альфой. 

Пока он сидел и глупо таращился на дверь, в кухне успела заработать и стихнуть кофеварка, и запахло хорошим кофе — личной слабостью Паши. Сбросив одеяло, он посетил ванную, где заодно быстро переоделся и умылся. На обратном пути захватил наконец сумку и забросил в комнату. Настроение у него было на удивление хорошим. 

На кухне его встретил Джим, держащий в руках чашку кофе. Еще две стояло на столе за его спиной. 

— Это мне? — обрадовался Паша. 

Джим оценивающе оглядел его и прищурился: 

— Как насчет минета? — скучающе спросил он. 

Паша отшатнулся. Еще не до конца проснувшись, он не успел вспомнить, что случилось совсем недавно, и болезненно среагировал на напоминание. Сгорбившись, он вцепился в дверной косяк и, не поднимая головы, попросил:

— Можно... не сейчас? 

Он не знал, о какой отсрочке просил, но любая была ему на благо. 

Сзади послышались шаги, и Боунс протиснулся мимо него в кухню. Подхватил чашку со стола и сделал глоток.

— Фуф, — пробормотал он. — Снова можно жить. — И только тут заметил напряженное молчание. — В чем дело? 

— Я всего лишь спросил про минет, — пожал плечами Джим, отворачиваясь от Паши. 

— Не торопись, — Боунс положил руку ему на талию. — Дай мальчишке привыкнуть. 

— Ладно, — легко согласился тот и через плечо посмотрел на Пашу. — Через полчаса у тебя первая консультация — собирайся. 

Бросив сожалеющий взгляд на кофе, Паша сбежал обратно в комнату. Оставаться в одном помещении с Джимом, которому в любой момент могло прийти в голову еще что-то... интересное, он совершенно не желал. И так было откровенно дерьмово. 

Собирать, на самом деле, было практически нечего — достать падд из коробки, сунуть в карман комм да, морщась, посмотреть в зеркало. Внешних следов произошедшего уже совсем не осталось — зажило даже воспаление от грубо сделанных уколов, Боунс явно знал, что делал. Словно бы ничего не было, словно Паше показалось, привиделось, приснилось... Если бы не все еще слегка саднящая задница. 

Бросив последний взгляд на отражение, Паша пошевелил пальцами на ногах и полез за кроссовками. Заодно наконец переложил вещи из сумки в шкаф — которых, в общем-то, было раз-два и обчелся, хватило только на две полки. 

Закончив, он подытожил: пропала вся электроника — явно свистнули те, кто его насиловал, таблетки — забрал Боунс, и белые хлопковые боксеры, на которые, судя по всему, покусился какой-то фетишист. Зато туалетная вода, маскирующая природный запах омеги, осталась на месте, и Паша тут же ею воспользовался. Набросил капюшон, снова посмотрел на отражение. Если бы существовал какой-нибудь плащ-невидимка, он бы с радостью надел и его — все, чтобы остаться незамеченным. 

Но не все было так просто. Остаток времени он банально просидел на диване, копаясь в сети и читая новостные статьи. А после, пересилив страх, сам вышел в коридор, и Джим кивнул ему:

— Готов? Молодец. — И позвал: — Боунс? 

Тот вышел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью, снова недовольный и зевающий.

— Иду, — проворчал он и посмотрел Паше в глаза: — Не тушуйся, парень, все будет нормально. 

Пожав плечами, Паша вышел из блока вслед за Джимом, натянув капюшон пониже и сгорбившись.

Первый сюрприз поджидал его уже в общем коридоре. 

— Я помню эту задницу, — воскликнул кто-то слева. Паша поднял взгляд — андорианец, которого он даже помнил, смотрел на него масляным взглядом. — И ротик помню! Иди-ка сюда, принцесса! 

— Стоять, — Боунс ухватил Пашу за плечо, а Джим вышел вперед, независимо выпрямившись и сунув руки в карманы.

— Он наш, — коротко сообщил он.

— А не противно пользовать чужие подстилки, Джимми? — поинтересовался подошедший латинос. Паша не помнил, как его зовут, но самого его помнил прекрасно, и съежился. 

— Зато я знаю, что уж задницу он подставляет качественно, — ухмыльнулся Джим и повернулся обратно: — Пошли. 

Так и не убрав руку, Боунс подтолкнул Пашу дальше. Спустились и вышли на воздух они без проблем, а там Джим завертел головой по сторонам и, бросив тихое: «Лен, я сейчас», отошел в сторону. Паша покосился ему вслед из-под капюшона — тот подцепил под локоть какую-то девчонку, отвел к ограде и заворковал с ней о чем-то. Боунс, сжимая пальцы, заставлял Пашу послушно ждать. 

— Почему... — осмелился задать вопрос Паша, но не смог придумать, как закончить. Почему Джим обращает внимание на других, если у него есть Боунс — и теперь Паша? Почему тут флиртует с женщиной у них на глазах? Почему Боунс это терпит?

— Это Джим, — хмыкнул Боунс. — Сейчас он вернется, погоди. 

И он угадал. Очень мило попрощавшись с девушкой, Джим поцеловал ее в щеку напоследок и подошел обратно. 

— Узнал, — довольно сообщил он Боунсу и покосился на Пашу. — Потом расскажу. 

Понурившись, Паша кивнул своим мыслям: неудивительно, что ему не доверяли. Мало ли что он мог выкинуть, да и неизвестно еще, какие дела проворачивала в академии эта парочка... 

Хмыкнув, Боунс за рукав оттащил его в сторону и тихо, но горячо заговорил о чем-то, размахивая руками. Оглядевшись, Паша прислонился к столбу и прислушался. Даже разобрал начало фразы Боунса: «Джим, я доктор, а не...» — но тот удачно понизил голос, и продолжения расслышать не удалось. 

— Сколько за ночь берешь, принцесса? — словно пыльным мешком по голове, ошарашил его проходивший мимо парень. Обычный белый, без особых примет, тот целенаправленно куда-то шел, но остановился и теперь улыбался в ожидании ответа. 

— Не продаюсь, — процедил Паша, поражаясь, как быстро по кампусу распространялись новости. Прошло даже меньше суток, а его уже знали все кому не лень, и даже те, кого тогда, кажется, не было. Вздрогнув, он прогнал прочь подлую мысль о видео с ним в главной роли и покосился на — уже своих — альф. 

— А я не про деньги спрашивал, — парень покрутил рукой. — Сколько раз жопу подставишь. 

Поперхнувшись, Паша уставился на него широко открытыми глазами, но тот продолжал безмятежно улыбаться. 

— Пойдем, принцесса? — парень скорчил рожу и сделал шаг навстречу. — Отсосешь у меня разок для начала, я посмотрю, понравится ли, может, даже заплачу. Хотя такая шлюха, как ты, должна сосать качественно... 

Он схватил за запястье Пашу и потянул. И тут же разжал пальцы, отлетев сторону: сзади стоял Джим, поглаживая кулак. 

— Добавить? — поинтересовался он. — Или Пайка об агонизаторе попросить? 

— Ну, Кирк... — заныл парень. — Я же не знал, что ты его подобрал... 

— «Вы», а не «ты», — поправил его подошедший Боунс. 

— Вот черт... — поднявшись, парень попятился. — Маккой, давай разойдемся мирно? Я больше пальцем его не трону и остальным скажу... 

— Договорились, — Джим разом потерял к нему интерес, сгреб Пашу в охапку и положил руку ему на задницу. Прошептал на ухо: — Подыгрывай, сучка, а то почуют слабость и оприходуют, стоит нам отвернуться.

Сжав зубы — чтобы не стучать ими так громко, Паша дрожащими руками приобнял Джима, а с другой стороны его подхватил Боунс. 

— Идем, — сказал он.

Идти было не слишком удобно, потому что Джим чеканил шаг со скоростью, удобной ему самому, да высокому Боунсу. Паша, который был ниже их, успевал с трудом, но успевал. 

«И пальцем не коснутся», — вспомнил он вчерашнее обещание Джима. Ну, да, действительно, про оскорбления-то он ничего не говорил. Впрочем, чтобы не повторилось вновь то самое, о чем Паша думать себе запрещал, он был готов вытерпеть и «шлюху», и «сучку», и, пожалуй, даже «подстилку». Главное, чтобы это не сказалось на дальнейшей карьере. А если он будет хорошим — и сможет вытерпеть то, что с ним будут делать альфы, то, возможно, останется с ними, и этот расклад по умолчанию был лучше, чем без альф. Лучше синица в руке. Паша ненавидел эту поговорку, но сейчас у него просто не было выбора.

Они прошли до конца коридора, и Паша буквально всем своим телом чувствовал, как все кадеты провожают его взглядами, липкими, раздевающими, противными. Паша поежился, но так, чтобы окружающие не заметили. Однако от Джима это не укрылось.

— Неприятно, что ли? — недобро усмехнулся он. — А мне каково, как думаешь?

Паша кивнул. Да, трогать такого грязного, отвратительного омегу, должно быть, неприятно и просто ужасно. 

Коридор кончился, и Джим тут же отпустил Пашу, отступая на шаг.

— А в кабинет вы тоже со мной зайдете? — спросил он, обращаясь к альфам. Не то чтобы Паша с ними чувствовал себя комфортно, но без них — он был уверен — было бы еще хуже.

— Да, — серьезно кивнул Джим. — Я пойду с тобой. Чем больше народу будет знать, чей ты, тем проще. — Он на мгновение замолчал, а потом, будто раздумывая вслух, добавил, — Хотя, может, надо было тебя пометить...

На этот раз Паша вздрогнул куда ощутимее.

— Джим, прекрати его пугать, — Боунс сделал ему замечание. — А то когда дойдет до дела, у него просто не встанет.

— Дырки-то останутся, — с улыбкой возразил Джим. Боунс на это ничего не ответил, и Паша постарался расслабиться. Было очень неловко стоять здесь, в коридоре, на виду у всей академии в окружении альф. Все, кто проходил мимо, смотрели на него, но ничего не говорили, натыкаясь на взгляд Джима, хотя Паша все равно чувствовал, что стоит Джиму отойти хотя бы на метр, тут соберется толпа желающих снова пустить его по кругу.

— Лучше уж эти дырки будете вы использовать, — буркнул Паша. Джим рассмеялся, Боунс одобряюще хмыкнул.

— Верное решение, парень, — он хлопнул его по плечу. — Идите уже, пока не опоздали, а то нам добавится проблем.

Паша кивнул и вслед за Джимом вошел в кабинет.

Незнакомый преподаватель посмотрел на них удивленно.

— Мистер Кирк, а что вы забыли на консультации для кадетов-первогодок? — спросил он, обращаясь к Джиму, и Паша удивленно подумал, насколько же тот известен в стенах Академии.

— Я пришел со своей омегой, — спокойным тоном, будто так и надо, ответил Джим. 

— Это так необходимо?

— Профессор, обещаю, я не стану вас смущать, — обворожительно улыбнулся Джим. Паша хмыкнул.

Аудитория смотрела на них удивленными глазами, но несколько человек на задних рядах шушукались о чем-то, глядя на Пашу и делая недвусмысленные движения языком. Паша постарался не тушеваться под их взглядами, только встал ровнее и посмотрел прямо на сплетников. Те зашумели громче.

— Тихо там! — прикрикнул на них профессор. — Хорошо, мистер Кирк и мистер...

— Чехов, — ответил Джим за Пашу.

— Мистер Чехов, проходите на свободные места.

Джим уверенно двинулся к свободной парте, совсем рядом с той компанией позади класса, и Паше ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти следом. Он шел, и за ним тянулись шепотки тех, кто начинал осознавать происходящее. Шепотки и смешки. Паша задумался, как долго еще все это будет продолжаться.

Он знал, что подобные вещи случались регулярно. Слишком часто, если говорить точно. Но они редко вызывали такой фурор, потому что не было в них ничего удивительного. Проходил день, максимум — два, и все забывалось. Находилась новая жертва, окончательно ломалась старая. Но сейчас Паше казалось, что в его случае все не будет так просто. Обычно после такого омег не забирают себе альфы, их не берут под свое крыло и не предлагают защиту на глазах у толпы. А он и здесь отличился: мало того что альфы, так еще и те, кого боялись и уважали. Было ли это везением или проклятием, Паша пока судить не спешил.

Они с Джимом сели за парту, и разговорчики сзади снова усилились. До Паши долетели обрывки слов: «...так просил, так унижался. А потом его трахали со всей силы, а он скулил и просил еще...». Паша поморщился. Кажется, ему стоило хотя бы попробовать поискать видео со позавчерашнего вечера. Он почему-то был уверен, что найдет.

Профессор еще не начал рассказывать, и Паша услышал, как рядом заговорил Джим, обращаясь к задним рядам:

— А ты что, мечтал оказаться на его месте и получить в свою тощую задницу горячий член? — поинтересовался он. — Так приходи, почувствуешь, что это такое. А если сильно хочешь, так могу и два организовать. Ну, чтобы наверняка.

— Я не какая-то сопливая омежка, чтобы мечтать о чужом члене, — прошипел незнакомый кадет.

— А ведешь себя именно так.

— Мистер Кирк, — позвал профессор, — вы, кажется, обещали...

— Вас не смущать? — закончил Джим за него. — А это вас смущает? — и улыбнулся.

Паша наблюдал за этой перепалкой молча и со странной, своеобразной гордостью. Он радовался, что именно Джим нашел его, что именно они с Боунсом решили взять его себе, потому что было видно — Джим умел за себя постоять.

Профессор махнул на них рукой и, дождавшись относительной тишины, начал консультацию. 

Паша слушал внимательно и записывал самое важное в падд. Если не думать о позавчерашнем, не вспоминать о том, что было, то в принципе все шло не так уж плохо.

Консультация кончилась быстро, студенты потянулись к выходу, и Паша с Джимом — тоже. Они уже почти дошли, как по классу разнесся громкий звук шлепка — и Пашино бедро обожгло болью. Он накрыл место удара рукой и обернулся, увидев, что это тот самый, с кем Джим сцепился ранее, но в следующую же секунду раздался грохот: Джим схватил обидчика за руку и заломил ее за спину, утыкая парня лицом в парту.

— Руки держи при себе, — прошипел он в самое ухо, нагнувшись ближе, — иначе ты действительно узнаешь, что такое член в заднице. И смазки не будет.

Он брезгливо отошел к Паше и, взяв его за руку, вывел из аудитории, не отвечая ни на какие вопросы.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнес Паша, от всей души благодарный за то, что Джим вступился.

Тот хмыкнул:

— Отработаешь.

Паша согласно кивнул: отработает, куда ему, черт возьми, деваться. И задницу подставит, и рот, и ему, и Боунсу одновременно, если это не будет обставлено как очередное насилие, и его будут продолжать защищать. «Синица в руке», — мысленно повторил себе он. Вроде бы помогло. 

Следующая консультация, судя по расписанию, сброшенному на падд Джимом, была ближе к вечеру. Если эта была посвящена общей теме, то вторая — конкретно для командного направления. Паше предстояло определиться, кем он станет: капитаном — не сразу, разумеется — офицером по связи, юристом или пойдет на пилотирование. 

— Уже выбрал направление? — спросил Боунс, пока они шли обратно к общежитию. На Пашу все еще смотрели и перешептывались за его спиной, но в лицо не говорили ни слова.

— Пока нет, — отозвался Паша. — Точно командное, но куда именно — еще не знаю. Думал на руководителя...

— Но тебя туда не возьмут, — жестко отрубил Джим, не давая ему договорить. 

— Слушай его внимательнее, парень, — толкнул Пашу плечом Боунс. — Он лучше многих ориентируется в местных реалиях. 

— Почему не возьмут? — Паша растерялся. 

— Потому что ты омега, — выплюнул Джим, смотря в противоположную сторону. — Никакой альфа. Никогда. Не будет. Подчиняться. Омеге, — проговорил он, чеканя каждое слово, притормозил и повернулся лицом к Паше: — Уяснил? 

— Ага... — отозвался тот, сжимая пальцы, чтобы унять внезапно вспыхнувшую дрожь. Боунс явно заметил, но промолчал. — Тогда куда? 

— Решай, — отозвался Джим. — Впрочем... — он потянулся и забрал у Паши падд, пощелкал по экрану с пару минут и уставился на него: — Юридический можешь не вытянуть, там уклон на гуманитарку... С языками у тебя тоже не очень, а вот математика на высшие баллы. — Сунув ему падд обратно, Джим подытожил: — Иди на пилотирование, не ошибешься. А там уже выберешь, какую специализацию взять, но я бы советовал навигацию. 

— Языки — из-за акцента, — пробормотал Паша. — Но как?.. 

— Вскрыл базу, — не дослушав, отмахнулся Джим, поняв, что тот имеет в виду. — Будешь хорошим мальчиком не только в постели — возьму в команду. 

— Джим учится по индивидуальной программе на командном, — пояснил Боунс в ответ на удивленный взгляд. 

— Да, а Боунс судорожно доучивает ксенобиологию, — подтвердил Джим. 

— Зачем? Тоже к себе в команду?

Паше было действительно интересно, что же происходит между ними. Он отчетливо помнил, как утром Джим щеголял расцарапанной спиной. И, наверное, если бы он не вымотался так сильно, он бы не смог ночью заснуть от стонов из-за стены — он почему-то был уверен, что Джим был в постели громким. А еще он подумал, что обязательно будет хорошим мальчиком где угодно, потому что такие предложения на дороге не валяются. В его нынешней ситуации — особенно.

— Да, — коротко сказал Джим. — Я предпочитаю иметь дело с людьми, которых я хорошо знаю. В космосе, да и не только, без таких не обойтись.

Паша чуть было не спросил, почему же Джим решил связаться с ним — с омегой, которого увидел первый раз, — но вовремя придержал язык. Он должен быть хорошим мальчиком, он не может прошляпить все в первые же дни.

— Наверное, мне тогда стоит выбрать навигацию, — подумав, вместо этого сказал Паша, несмело улыбаясь. 

Джим и Боунс усмехнулись одновременно, и Боунс взъерошил Пашины волосы.

— Он старается, Джим.

Джим кивнул.

— Хороший мальчик.

И направился дальше, уже не обращая внимания на Пашу. Казалось, что у него явно какие-то проблемы с выражением собственных чувств — например, Джим и Боунс явно занимались сексом, но по их поведению сложно было сказать, что между ними было что-то помимо обычной дружбы. И если Боунс иногда посматривал в его сторону с затаенной грустью, но выражение лица Джима стабильно было равнодушным.

Паша вдруг вспомнил, как Джим ворковал с девушкой, смотрел на нее влюбленным взглядом, а потом отошел и сразу с облегчением сбросил маску — и заявил Боунсу, что добыл нужную информацию. Похоже было, что Джим прекрасно умел играть нужные эмоции, но не считал нужным изображать что-то в повседневной жизни. 

Интересно, играл ли он в постели, тоже изображал, что влюблен или просто неравнодушен, или занимался сексом с тем же выражением лица?.. Задумавшись над этим и, если быть честным с самим собой, представляя эти картины, Паша и не заметил, как они вернулись обратно в общежитие. 

— Через полчаса в столовую пойдем, — бросил Джим и скрылся в комнате. Боунс глянул ему в спину, поколебался, но окликнул Пашу: 

— Погоди. — Ушел на кухню, погремел чем-то и вернулся обратно через пару минут с блистером таблеток и чашкой кофе: — На, выпей. Три таблетки в день, за полчаса до еды. И, — он укоризненно поднял глаза на Пашу, — не забывай завтракать. 

Вспомнив, почему сбежал из кухни утром, Паша покраснел и опустил глаза в пол. Пару секунд прождав реакции, Боунс аккуратно поставил чашку на столик, положил таблетки рядом и ушел вслед за Джимом. 

Через несколько мгновений, встрепенувшись, Паша вернулся в комнату, где устроился в кресле и, время от времени отхлебывая их чашки, забил в поисковик название лекарства. Новообретенная паранойя в его голове не дремала. 

Таблетки оказались обычным успокоительным, зато — последнего поколения, анксиолитики и всякое такое, Паша не особо в этом разбирался, но все-таки выпил одну. Допил кофе, сходил и сунул чашку в мойку, и в коридоре столкнулся с Джимом. 

— Готов? — тот оглядел его. — Пошли. 

— Секунду, — отозвался Паша, скрываясь за дверью, — комм возьму. 

— Джинсы переодень, — Джим, оказывается, пошел за ним, и сейчас лениво облокотился о дверной косяк. — Это слишком обтягивающие. 

— У меня других нет... — растерялся Паша и покраснел. На самом деле он имел в виду «менее обтягивающих», но потом понял, что не соврал: вторые джинсы он выбросил с утра, порванные и испачканные в крови и выделениях, морщась от отвращения. 

 

— Один раз пожалеешь, потом всю жизнь отдувайся... — недовольно пробормотал себе под нос Джим, ушел и вернулся через минуту вместе с Боунсом и широкими штанами, которые тут же бросил в сторону Паши. Следом полетел ремень. 

Покосившись в их сторону — отворачиваться оба не собирались, наоборот, с интересом следили за его действиями — Паша принялся переодеваться. Закончив, встал перед зеркалом. Джим выругался. Размер у них не совпадал: Джим был выше и шире в бедрах, и ремень пришлось затягивать на последнюю дырку, но все равно штаны висели на бедрах, открывая напоказ небольшую полоску светлой нежной кожи. 

Джим снова вышел. Пришел и лично содрал с Паши футболку, действуя грубо, торопливо и зло. А потом, словно на манекен, нацепил свою толстовку, одернул ее и развернул Пашу к зеркалу: та доставала до середины бедра и закрывала все, что должна была закрыть, и даже чуть-чуть больше. На груди была надпись «Не бывает безвыигрышных ситуаций». Паша даже подумал, что это тянет на личный девиз.

 

В столовой было полно народу. На Пашу все еще смотрели, все еще шептались, но никто не посмел заговорить — опасались и Джима, шедшего все с тем же безразличным выражением лица, и Боунса, который, не выспавшись, ощутимо ненавидел мир и, кажется, только и искал, на ком выместить ненависть. По крайней мере, на орионку, игриво глянувшую на Джима и сказавшую что-то подруге, он рявкнул так, словно та собиралась сделать тому минет у всех на глазах. 

— Мне — отбивную с рисом, Боунсу — мясо и овощи, — велел Джим, подталкивая Пашу к раздаче. — Себе что-нибудь тоже возьми. 

Послушно кивнув, тот протолкался к подносам и начал набирать еду. Пару раз он оглянулся на альф, но те уже нашли свободное место в углу и скрылись за подошедшей толпой кадетов. Вздохнув, он повернулся к раздаче, поставил на поднос пару тарелок и потянулся к приглянувшемуся ему пудингу, но был остановлен протяжным голосом. 

— Ну привет, принцесса.

Оглянувшись, Паша лицом к лицу встретился с одним из тех латиносов, который тащил его в тот чертов зал — это он еще помнил хорошо, помутнение настало позже — и сделал шаг в сторону. 

— Оставьте меня в покое, — стараясь казаться равнодушным, проговорил он. На самом деле было почти не страшно — руки не дрожали, только что-то екнуло в глубине души — похоже, таблетки уже действовали. 

— Не-е-ет, принцесса, — поиграл бровями латинос. Стоявшие вокруг расступились, образовав полукруг, в центре которого оказался Паша, спиной прижавшийся к витрине. Латинос надвигался на него, картинно расставив руки, и улыбался. Метнувшись в сторону, Паша задел поднос с едой, и тот слетел на пол прямо между ними. Миски перевернулись, отбивная отлетела кому-то под ноги, и Паша с ужасом проследил за ее полетом. Раздались одиночные выкрики в духе: «Давай, натяни его, Анджело!», «Поставь его на колени», но говоривших было все больше, и Паша старательно не вслушивался, медленно отступая все дальше. Переступив поднос, Анджело продолжил идти к нему.

Ощутив, как наконец задрожали и начали подгибаться ноги, Паша сделал еще шаг назад и спиной врезался в кого-то. Вскрикнул, дернулся обратно — но его легко удержали за талию. 

— Спокойно, принцесса, — сказал над его ухом Джим — тихо и неожиданно ласково, и передал его назад, прямо в руки Боунсу. Вцепившись в него, Паша оглянулся на Анджело — и поразился хищному выражению его лица. Стоя напротив Джима, тот уже разминал руки и готовился к драке. Паша скользнул взглядом по его фигуре и испуганно повернулся обратно к Боунсу: 

— У него нож! — тревожно шепнул он на ухо. 

— У кого, у Дуче? — сначала не понял тот, кивая на Анджело. Мысленно запомнив кличку, Паша закивал:

— В сапоге. У нас в России так часто носят, поэтому я заметил. 

— Молодец, — Боунс приобнял его, внезапно потерся носом о висок и повысил голосу: — Джимми! Нож! 

— Понял, — не поворачиваясь, бросил Джим и медленно, скользящим шагом, двинулся вокруг Анджело. Тот следил за ним, но все равно упустил момент, когда Джим кинулся на него — Паша и сам-то видел скорее смазанный силуэт, чем четкие движения. 

Секунд пятнадцать — и все было кончено. Анджело лежал, уткнувшись носом в пол, Джим сидел на его спине, приставив к его шее тот самый нож. А потом поднял голову, огляделся вокруг — толпа, не сговариваясь, сделала шаг назад, — и тихо зарычал. За его спиной находились лишь Боунс, держащий в объятиях Пашу, и это выглядело так... дико, по-средневековому, и почему-то так возбуждало и согревало душу, что Паша глубоко вздохнул, впервые за последние сутки почувствовав себя в безопасности.

Отбросив нож в сторону — на лезвии краснела кровь, Джим поднялся на ноги. 

— Намек ясен? — зло поинтересовался он. — Или мне убить кого-то снова, чтобы до вас дошло, что то, что принадлежит мне, трогать не стоит? 

В наступившей тишине Паша еле слышно спросил у Боунса: 

— Почему ты подчиняешься ему? Ты ведь тоже альфа. 

— Ему нельзя не подчиняться, — тот невозмутимо пожал плечами. — Мне не сложно, а Джиму приятно. Так почему бы и нет? 

Покачав головой, Паша решил, что это все еще не его дело, и уткнулся носом ему в плечо. В отличие от Джима, Боунс относился к нему покровительственно и заботливо, не выказывая никаких сексуальных намеков, и, возможно, поэтому рядом с ним было гораздо спокойнее. Правда, от Паши все равно мало что зависело. 

Развернувшись, Джим прошел мимо них и на ходу бросил: 

— Идем. — И, не дожидаясь ответа, чеканя шаг, направился к лестнице. 

Оказалось, что шел он на очередную консультацию Паши. Войдя в аудиторию, он прямиком направился к преподавателю и похлопал того по плечу, обращая на себя внимание. 

— Запишите, — сказал он. — Чехов — пилотирование, навигатор. 

— Кирк, — преподаватель взглянул на него. — Вы уверены, что имеете право утверждать это за него? 

Джим оглянулся на Пашу, и тот несмело шагнул вперед.

— Да, сэр, — подтвердил он. — Я уже сделал выбор. 

— Что ж, юноша, — преподаватель взглянул на него исподлобья, — тогда можете быть свободны. Жду вас на своих занятиях, и помните — чтобы изменить выбор, у вас осталась половина дня. 

— Я понял, сэр, — кивнул Паша. Тронув его за рукав, Боунс кивнул на дверь, за которой только что скрылся Джим. 

 

До блока они шли в тишине. Джим впереди, Паша с Боунсом вдвоем сзади. Стоило им войти, Боунс запер дверь и бросился к Джиму. 

— Где? — отрывисто спросил он и задрал на нем форменку. 

— Правый бок, достал один раз, — поморщился Джим, присаживаясь на подлокотник кресла и горбясь, и сразу стало видно, как он кривится на правую сторону и морщится при каждом движении. 

Боунс навел на него трикодер, затем уставился на результаты, а Паша все смотрел на них и думал, что даже с травмой Джим предпочел отправиться на консультацию с ним сам, а не отправить вместо себя Боунса. Пусть и сократил свое пребывание там до минимума, тем не менее, он явно был из тех людей, кто предпочитал контролировать все, до чего мог дотянуться. В хорошей вариации это называлось «повышенная ответственность», и как рабочее качество очень ценилось во Флоте. 

— Два ребра, благо легкие не задело, — подвел итог Боунс. — Лег, быстро, — жестко велел он, и Джим подчинился сразу, без единого возражения. Притащив регенератор, Боунс закрепил его с правой стороны, выудил из кармана гипо и сделал инъекцию. Заправил шприц и повторил укол еще раз. Сначала Джим молча сжал зубы, на второй — вскрикнул и потер шею, но промолчал. 

Покопавшись в шкафу, Боунс извлек плед и накрыл его; подоткнул уголки и, наклонившись, поцеловал Джима в лоб. 

— Спи, — посоветовал он. И тот послушно закрыл глаза. 

Паша во все глаза следил за ними, удивленный такой внезапной сменой ролей — решительным Боунсом и покорным Джимом, и, наверное, смотрел бы еще долго, но, взяв за запястье, Боунс вывел его в коридор и прикрыл дверь. 

— Теперь ты ему должен, парень, — поймав Пашин взгляд, серьезно сообщил он то, что Паша знал и без него. — Хорошо так должен, и, боюсь, минетом не отделаешься. 

— Я боюсь, — помолчав, Паша интонацией выделил местоимение. — Я боюсь, что я вам обоим должен уже по гроб жизни только за то, что до сих пор жив, здоров и в своем уме. 

— Пожалуй, — вдруг хмыкнул Боунс, неприятно напоминая Паше о том, что он в окружении альф, которые имеют на него определенные виды, а не среди близких любящих друзей. 

И поэтому, когда ближе к вечеру тот пришел за ним, тихо постучавшись в комнату, Паша, вскинув на него глаза, сразу понял, чего тот хочет. Поднявшись и отложив в сторону падд, не обуваясь, он босиком направился следом за Боунсом в комнату Джима. 

Идти до комнаты было недалеко, но за это короткое время Паша успел обдумать, что же ему вообще делать. Он, конечно, девственником не был — спасибо собравшейся компании. Паша усмехнулся своим мыслям: нет, пару лет назад, еще у себя дома, у него был альфа, и все было хорошо. Потом, правда, все закончилось, причем так, как у Паши и бывало, — с криком и руганью, потому что, видите ли, омеге не пристало желать чего-то глобального вроде поступления во Флот. Паше на его мнение было плевать, и он разорвал отношения почти без сожалений. Но факт оставался фактом: девственником он не был, но все равно совершенно не знал, что же ему делать сейчас. Пугало то, что он не знал предпочтений Джима и Боунса, не знал их манеру поведения в постели. Ему хотелось надеяться, что это не будет похоже на насилие, но, идя в комнату, Паша готовил себя к любому исходу.

Боунс молчал, Паша тоже не спешил начинать разговор. Было понятно, что он погружен в свои мысли, а Боунс был удивительно тактичен и с расспросами не лез. Паше это казалось забавным, но обдумать до конца он не успел — они пришли.

Джим лежал на кровати и с интересом смотрел на Пашу. Футболки на нем уже не было, и Паша отметил, что у него прекрасное тело: натренированное, развитое, но не перекаченное, как часто бывает у альф, а очень красивое. От пупка ниже тянулась светлая дорожка коротких волосков, на которую Паша засмотрелся сильнее, чем того хотел. Боунс, проследив за его взглядом, усмехнулся.

Джим одним грациозным движением встал и подошел к ним. Вскользь взглянул на Боунса, внимательно посмотрел на Пашу. Паша знал этот взгляд: Джим в мыслях уже раздел его и отымел во всех любимых позах, но ему почему-то не было противно от этого, взгляд не был липким и неприятным. Паша даже на секунду подумал, что, если бы не изнасилование, ему бы было очень приятно осознавать, что кто-то смотрит на него так. Но сейчас он отнесся к этому с подозрением и недоверием.

— Ну что, принцесса, готов? — спросил Джим, плотоядно улыбаясь. Паша испуганно кивнул. — Как сейчас насчет минетика?

— Я готов, — тяжело сглотнув, ответил Паша. Боунс позади него хмыкнул.

— Какая прелесть, — сообщил Джим. Он взял его за лицо, повернул вправо, влево, совсем как куклу, внимательно разглядывая. Провел пальцем по губам, оттянул нижнюю. Паша чувствовал себя чертовым дареным конем, которому смотрят в зубы, и оттого нервничал, потому что не знал, какой вердикт Джим ему вынесет. Что будет, если ему не понравится хоть что-нибудь? 

Джим кивнул сам себе и отошел к Боунсу.

— Боунс, вот тебе чего хочется? — спросил он, кладя голову ему на плечо. — Посмотри, какой рот. Хочешь?

Боунс оценивающе посмотрел на Пашу. Тот съежился под его взглядом, почувствовав себя еще неуютнее, чем под взглядом Джима. Боунс оценивал его жестче, сильнее, он не раздевал его взглядом, он сразу давал понять, что легко не будет. И оттого, что он смотрел одним глазом, становилось совсем не по себе.

— Рот, говоришь, — протянул Боунс, чуть склонив голову и коснувшись волос Джима виском. Паша вдруг остро почувствовал себя лишним, потому что в этом жесте было что-то сокровенное и интимное. И он отвел взгляд, не желая портить их момент. — Рот у него неплох, да.

— Вот и забирай.

— Так ты же хотел минет.

— Все для тебя, — мурлыкнул Джим и снова подошел к Паше. Тому даже на мгновение показалось, что про него забыли, но Джим встал позади и скользнул руками ему под толстовку. Огладил тело ладонями и, конечно, почувствовал дрожь, бьющую Пашу. — Не бойся, принцесса. Никто тебя насиловать не собирается.

Боунс кивнул.

— Если повезет, _если будешь хорошим мальчиком_ , то даже сам получишь удовольствие, — добавил он.

Паша почувствовал, как жар заливает щеки.

Джим стянул с него толстовку, поманил Боунса к себе и провел носом от шеи до плеча, втягивая запах омеги. Паша поежился, но постарался стоять ровно и не выдавать своего страха.

Боунс расстегнул его ремень, и джинсы, большие ему по размеру, спали вниз. Джим тут же собственнически облапал его задницу, сжав ягодицы в ладонях. Паша шумно задышал. Телу неприятно не было, но что-то внутри стойко сопротивлялось удовольствию, в памяти всплывали картины того проклятого вечера, и было скорее страшно, чем хорошо.

И Паша так задумался, что совершенно не заметил, как оказался стоящим на коленях на кровати и уже полностью раздетым.

— Ты думаешь, что мы все будем делать за тебя? — строго спросил Джим. Паша помотал головой. — Ну так работай.

Паша вздрогнул и потянулся руками к ширинке Джима. Под пальцами чувствовалось горячее и твердое, Паша видел, что Джим уже возбужден и что ему уже не терпится поскорее вставить ему, выжав все возможное удовольствие. Руки у Паши дрожали, он не с первого раза смог расстегнуть ширинку, но про это Джим не сказал ни слова — может быть, понимал, что Паша боится разочаровать их. Он стянул джинсы вниз вместе с бельем, и перед глазами оказался не слишком длинный, возбужденный член с яркой головкой, сочащейся смазкой. Паша бы даже назвал его красивым, не будь он так напуган в этот момент. 

Джим кивнул и взял его руки за запястья, отводя от себя.

— Про Боунса не забывай, — напомнил он.

Паша обернулся к Боунсу и расстегнул его джинсы. Получилось гораздо увереннее, чем с Джимом, и Паша мысленно поставил себе плюсик. Теперь он чувствовал себя спокойнее, будто лучше ориентировался в пространстве и уже боялся не так сильно. Получить одобрение хотелось все так же сильно, но Паша старался не напрягаться. 

Член Боунса тоже уже был возбужден. Он был чуть больше, чем у Джима, но ровнее, и Паше он понравился больше.

— Теперь соси, — приказал позади Джим, и Паша послушался — у него не было выбора.

Он обхватил член рукой, но успел сделать только пару движений: Джим прервал его.

— Без рук.

Становилось сложнее. Паша, конечно, не перечил, послушно провел по члену языком, проследил венку, обвивающую член от самого основания до головки. А после — обхватил головку ртом.

Самому Паше приятно не было. Он не видел целью всей своей жизнь сосание членов, но старался не фокусироваться на собственных ощущениях, потому что ему хотелось прежде всего доказать альфам, что они выбрали его не зря. И он изо всех сил доказывал им, зная, чувствуя, что удовольствие Боунса важно и для Джима тоже.

Поэтому он задвигал головой чаще, насаживаясь глубже, тяжело задышал носом. Без рук было неудобно, и Боунс не спешил ему помогать и придерживать член рукой. Паша едва не давился членом, но не сдавался и продолжал уверенно заглатывать сильнее. Головка тяжестью ощущалась на языке, но надо отдать Боунсу должное — он не старался засадить ему в самое горло, позволяя двигаться в собственном ритме, и Паша не спешил брать слишком глубоко.

Но Джиму это не понравилось.

— Бери глубже. Мы оба видели, на что ты способен.

Это замечание больно кольнуло где-то внутри, но Паша отогнал мысли подальше, вытащил член изо рта, вдохнул побольше воздуха и насадился так глубоко, как мог. Слезы собрались в уголках глаз, Паша часто заморгал, чтобы они исчезли, и снова задвигал головой. Джим погладил его по волосам и прошептал:

— Хороший мальчик.

Паша мысленно улыбнулся и продолжил движения. Боунс сверху застонал и вплел пальцы в Пашины волосы, теперь уже контролируя темп и глубину проникновения.

Позади Джим слишком ласково, вразрез со своими словами, гладил Пашу по спине, то и дело касаясь голых ягодиц. Он не давил на него, не действовал слишком грубо, но Паша все равно не позволял себе расслабляться, понимая, что это обманчивая ласка. И он не ошибся: буквально в следующее мгновение Джим шлепнул его по заднице и сильно сжал ягодицу. Паша всхлипнул, едва не сомкнув зубы, но вовремя вспомнил о том, что его рот занят. 

Джим развел его ягодицы, провел пальцами между них, прямо по входу, который уже блестел от смазки. Паше не нравилось происходящее, но тело ощущало все иначе. Оно хотело прикосновений, оно пульсировало желанием, и даже чертов отсос только заводил его сильнее.

Паша же чувствовал себя отвратительно. Он был игрушкой в руках альф, он не должен был кайфовать от происходящего, но тело предавало его с каждым новым движением Джима.

Тот, конечно, заметил и смазку, и стоящий колом член. Усмехнулся и провел по нему ладонью, чуть сжав ее на головке. Паша подавил стон, унизительное признание собственной слабости. Омежья природа рвалась наружу, требовала выхода и выплеска, и Паша поразился этому, потому что совсем недавно он думал, что не способен больше ни на что, что альфы просто вытрахали из него все, что было возможно, но сейчас собственное тело буквально кричало о том, что он был не прав. 

Боунс надавил ему на макушку, схватил за пряди сильнее и насадил так глубоко, что Паша носом уткнулся в лобок, а член головкой проскользнул в самое горло. По губам текла слюна вперемешку со смазкой, уголки губ, растянутых вокруг члена, саднило. Паше казалось, что еще секунда — и они порвутся, а кровь потечет по подбородку, пачкая постель.

Но Боунс, снова потянув за волосы, заставил его выпустить член изо рта. Он наклонился к Паше и стер слюну с подбородка.

— У него действительно прекрасный рот, — удовлетворенно сказал он. Джим усмехнулся и снова шлепнул Пашу по заднице.

— Задница тоже. Во всяком случае, выглядит потрясно. 

Паша чувствовал себя вещью, его рассматривали и оценивали, не спрашивая его мнения, вертели так, как хотели, но тело все равно отзывалось дрожью желания на каждое прикосновение. Паше было противно от самого себя, но он ничего не мог с этим сделать.

— Сегодня я возьму тебя с резинкой, — заговорил Джим, — а завтра Боунс возьмет у тебя анализы, чтобы проверить, чистый ты или нет. Надо было, конечно, сделать это сразу, но уж как есть.

Паша кивнул. Это было логично, особенно после того, что с ним делали. Он точно помнил, что защиту не использовал никто — было явно не до того.

Сзади что-то зашуршало. Паша услышал скользкий звук раскатываемого латекса и почувствовал внутри сразу два пальца. Больно не было. Тело еще не успело до конца восстановиться после изнасилования, а потому пальцы прошли легко и быстро. Смазка тоже помогла. 

— Мокрый, — удовлетворенно выдохнул Джим. — Боунс, он течет, как сука.

Паша не мог понять, чего в тоне Джима было больше — брезгливости или восхищения, а когда тот двинул пальцами еще раз, загоняя глубоко, по самые костяшки, и заставляя Пашу напрочь забыть, о чем он думал, тело отозвалось ярчайшей вспышкой удовольствия, а с губ, теперь уже не занятых членом, сорвался громкий стон.

— М-м-м, — протянул Джим, вытащив пальцы. — Посмотри на это. Ему нравится. Какая прелесть. Наша принцесса любит пожестче, да?

И снова вогнал до самого конца. 

Паша вскрикнул. Больно все еще не было, наоборот — ощущалось отвратительно приятно.

Джим свободной рукой шлепнул его снова и вытащил пальцы, тут же упираясь головкой члена во влажный вход. 

— Держи себя раскрытым для меня, — приказал Джим. Паша лег грудью на кровать и оттянул ягодицы пальцами. Он не видел его лица, но мог с уверенностью сказать, что тот довольно кивнул.

Джим вошел одним длинным толчком, заполняя собой до самого конца. Паша закусил губу, чувствуя обжигающий дискомфорт от того, как растягивались мышцы, пропуская внушительный член внутрь. Он зажмурился, пытаясь привыкнуть к размерам, но Джим не дал ему даже секундной передышки — тут же двинулся назад, выходя почти полностью, и вогнал снова, шлепнув бедрами об ягодицы.

— Джимми, — позвал Боунс. Паша слышал его словно сквозь вату. — Мне так неудобно, дай ему опереться хотя бы на локти.

Не прекратив двигаться, Джим, видимо, кивнул, потому что Боунс дернул Пашу за руки, заставляя опереться на локти и поднять голову.

Паша непонимающе смотрел на него.

— Соси, чего ждешь-то, — приказал Боунс. Паша кивнул и взял член в рот.

Через пару движений он понял, почему ему было неловко наедине с Джимом и Боунсом: те дополняли друг друга идеально и даже сейчас двигались в унисон, вгоняя члены в Пашу в одно мгновение и выходя из него — в другое. Он бы даже не удивился, если бы они и кончали одновременно, потому что это не казалось странным, а наоборот — естественным для этих двоих.

Джим сжимал его талию так сильно, что Паша был уверен — останутся синяки. Боунс оттягивал его волосы, с каждым разом вгоняя глубже, а иногда так, что яйца шлепали о подбородок. Паша давился слюной, смазкой и собственными стонами, которые непослушное тело никак не хотело заглушать. Во рту было солоно от смазки, он чувствовал, как та текла по подбородку и по шее, пачкая кровать, капала на постель. Сзади в заднице тоже хлюпало, потому что телу нравилось то, что с ним делают. Паша же старался отстраниться от своих ощущений, старался не фокусироваться на предательстве собственного тела. Но вспышки удовольствия, мурашки, которые скользили по коже то там, то здесь, он не мог перепутать ни с чем.

Задвигавшись чаще, Джим вбивался сильнее и грубее, ощутимее сжал руки на Пашиной талии и наконец-то застонал в голос. Паша ждал, что он поцелует Боунса, или Боунс — его, но, казалось, между ними не происходило вообще никакого контакта.

Паша не ощущал уже ничего. Отчаянно хотелось кончить или хотя бы сменить позу, потому что руки затекли, а рот уже явственно болел от толкающегося в него члена. Но он не смел ничего просить, продолжая подставляться под толчки, потому что у него здесь не было права голоса. Он был просто игрушкой в руках альф, и то, что ему нравилось происходящее, — было всего лишь удачным стечением обстоятельств и собственной унизительной слабостью.

— Боунс, я уже близко, — хрипло выдохнул Джим.

— Я тоже.

Джим выскользнул из Паши, презерватив со шлепком упал на пол.

— На колени передо мной, — приказал Джим. — Боунс, иди сюда.

Паша, чуть пошатываясь, слез с кровати и опустился на колени перед альфами, вопросительно смотря на них. Он понимал, зачем Джим поставил его в такую позу, но не знал, стоит ли ему использовать руки, или Джим и Боунс справятся сами.

— Мне подрочить вам? — решил уточнить он. — Или отсосать?

— Было бы у тебя два рта, — коротко хохотнул Джим. — Нет, мы сами. Рот открой.

Паша покорно открыл рот и закрыл глаза — на случай, если сперма попадет в них.

Через пару секунд в язык ударили тугие горячие струи, и Паша ощутил, как тошнота поднимается откуда-то со дна желудка, и понадеялся, что Джим позволит не глотать все. Сперма ощущалась и на щеках тоже, поэтому Паша осторожно открыл глаза.

— Глотай, — обманчиво мягким тоном произнес Джим. Паша поежился, дрожь отвращения прошлась по всему телу.

— Может, хотя бы не в первый раз? — уточнил Боунс.

— Нет, — Джим был непреклонен. — Пусть глотает.

Паша собрал волю в кулак и проглотил, чувствуя, как в горле встает ком. Джим улыбнулся и погладил его по влажным волосам.

— Хороший мальчик, — сказал он и вышел из комнаты, подхватив джинсы, которые так и не снял, и не дожидаясь Боунса. 

— Ты молодец, парень, — похвалил тот Пашу. — Он ожидал, что ты окажешься слабее.

Паша вымученно улыбнулся:

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Боунс кивнул, натянул штаны и осмотрел его придирчивым взглядом.

— Ты не кончил? — сухо спросил он. Паша покачал головой. — А хочешь? — Паша кивнул, не понимая, к чему тот ведет. — Я думаю, ты заслужил. Иди сюда.

Встав, он, все еще шатаясь, подошел к Боунсу ближе. Тот заставил его лечь на кровать и раздвинуть ноги, а сам сел рядом, тут же обхватывая Пашин член ладонью и вгоняя два пальца в задницу. Паша выгнулся, разрываемый желанием сильнее насадиться на пальцы и толкнуться в руку — так ему было хорошо. Боунс сразу задал быстрый темп, то ли не желая мучить его еще больше, то ли желая поскорее с этим покончить, но Паше и не нужны были нежность и неторопливость. Хотелось сразу и много, и Боунс давал ему желаемое.

Паша кончил через несколько долгих мгновений. Застонал, насадился на пальцы сильнее, чувствуя, как внутри все пульсирует от желания, и излился себе на живот.

Двинув рукой по члену еще пару раз, Боунс выдоил Пашу до основания, и поднялся с кровати.

— Что сказать надо? — грубовато спросил он.

Затраханный и вымотанный, Паша, не задумываясь, ответил:

— Спасибо, Боунс.

И бедро тут же обожгло острой болью.

— Не зарывайся, — буквально прорычал тот, смотря на Пашу с презрением и жалостью. И вышел из комнаты, напоследок сообщив, что у Паши есть десять минут, чтобы уйти к себе, оставив его одного. 

Минуты через две Паша поднялся, подобрал одежду и, пошатываясь, — кружилась голова — дополз до ванной. С кухни доносились тихие голоса, и он постарался миновать дверной проем побыстрее. Юркнул внутрь и опять остановился почти сразу, встретившись взглядом с отражением. 

Итак, сперма на лице, выступила кровь на губе, на талии и ребрах уже начинали наливаться синяки, впрочем, куда слабее, чем в прошлый раз. Таким был итог сегодняшней ночи. Открыв кран, он умылся, облизал губы и сплюнул, и снова взглянул на себя в зеркало. 

А потом его вырвало. От всего сразу — от отвращения к себе, так до конца не сошедшего и сейчас нахлынувшего с новой силой, от страха, которым он мучился вторую половину вечера, от проглоченной спермы и болтанки, которую перед этим альфы устроили его организму, имея сразу с обоих сторон.

Вцепившись в унитаз, он сидел перед ним еще минут пять, пока не осознал, что все, отпустило. Прошло. Ну, или почти все — физически легче стало, но не морально. Потому что как это он мог добровольно подставляться после того, что было совсем недавно? Неужели это был он, и чем он вообще думал? 

Содрогаясь от нахлынувшей ненависти к себе, Паша забрался в душ, сполоснулся ради проформы — промежность, подмышки, голова — и снова умылся, действуя словно на автомате. Почистил зубы, долго отплевываясь после и панически думая, что опять накатило, но нет, повезло.

А потом оделся и снова замер перед зеркалом, пытаясь увидеть в глазах человека напротив самого себя. Но отражение смотрело на него уставшим безразличным взглядом, ничем не выдавая ту бурю, что происходила в душе. 

Паша вдруг обнаружил, что кутается в толстовку так, словно напрочь замерз — но причина была всего лишь в запахе. До того, как поделиться одеждой, Джим явно носил ее, и не раз. Теперь от толстовки отчаянно пахло им, и запах окутывал, успокаивал; Паша то и дело наклонялся к воротнику и тянул носом — проверял, не показалось ли. Или, если уж быть совсем честным — ему просто становилось от этого легче. Не слишком, но... Но. 

Собравшись с духом, Паша наконец вышел из ванной. Задница побаливала, но не настолько, как в прошлый раз. Хотя, конечно, судить было банально рано — во время секса выделялось адовое количество гормонов, так что всю палитру ощущений удавалось познать на следующий день. Зато спаривание обычно запоминалось как-то отдельно от этого: отдельно удовольствие — отдельно боль. Поэтому большая часть ответственности лежала на альфе, на том, кто хоть как-то мог контролировать происходящее — если, конечно, тот этого хотел. Поэтому случаи насилия были нередки, особенно если альфа был молод, секс был разовым, а омега — в течке.

Направившись было к комнате, он остановился, услышав странные звуки, доносящиеся из кухни. Там кто-то... стонал? Да, ему не показалось. Поддавшись любопытству, Паша на цыпочках подкрался ближе. Открывшаяся картина его не поразила до глубины души, но порядком удивила.

Боунс стоял, облокотившись спиной о стол; перед ним на коленях находился Джим. И размеренно двигал головой. Паше видно было не слишком хорошо, но тот определенно делал минет. Запрокинув голову, Боунс вцепился пальцами в столешницу и тихо постанывал в такт движениям. 

Отстранившись, Джим поднял на него взгляд: 

— Боунси? — тихо и нежно спросил он. 

— Да, родной? — Боунс посмотрел на него, тяжело дыша, и ласково запустил пальцы ему в волосы. 

— Все же будет хорошо? — вопрос прозвучал крайне неуверенно и неуместно в ситуации, но на лице Боунса отразилось понимание.

— Обещаю, Джимми, — шепнул он — Паша еле расслышал — и потянул его наверх. 

Оказавшись на одном уровне с Боунсом, Джим аккуратно развернул его спиной, провел пальцами вдоль позвоночника и спустился ниже. Погладил ягодицы, развел их — и внезапно, к удивлению Паши, опустился на колени. 

Паша ожидал чего угодно, но никак не того, что он начнет вылизывать Боунса, заставляя того подаваться навстречу, словно слабого омегу. Впрочем, тот все равно выделял стойкий аромат феромонов альфы, как и Джим, и Паша вдруг осознал, что начинает возбуждаться. Ему хватило одного наблюдения, да, пожалуй, того, что он сам сейчас находился в безопасности — увлекшись друг другом, альфы его совершенно не замечали. Это было как порно, только с полным погружением, запахами и звуками, только лучше — настоящее искусство. 

Прогибаясь, Боунс стонал под языком Джима; не удовлетворившись результатом, Джим протянул руку к его члену, сжал и задвигал ее туда сюда, и Боунс, не стесняясь, повысил громкость. Привалившись к дверному косяку, Паша тяжело вздохнул и сам потянулся к паху, наблюдая за действиями Джима. Сейчас тот выглядел непривычно, странно, непонятно, разительно контрастируя с тем Джимом, который всего час назад бесцеремонно брал Пашу. Эти две картины не вязались в его мозгу, а еще был Боунс, то грубый, то ласковый и заботливый, и это сводило Пашу с ума, словно хорошая задачка, словно старое коллекционное вино или наркотик. Он бы задался вопросом, не подсыпали или вкололи ему что-то альфы, но Паша был уверен, что это его собственные мысли. 

Сунув руку в джинсы, он водил по члену в такт движениям руки Джима, прикрыв глаза, представляя, что это Джим или Боунс, которого в это же время ласкает Джим. Запахи их обоих будоражили, настолько, что он ощутил, как выделяется смазка, как стекает по бедрам, пачкая джинсы и возбуждая еще больше. Это было похоже на изысканное издевательство, которому он подвергал себя сам. И знал, что назавтра будет стыдиться, снова презирать отражение в зеркале, но в эту секунду Паша дрочил на альф, которые его подобрали, защитили от насильников, а потом по очереди поимели. Ему бы стоило обидеться: неужели им не хватило омеги, что пришлось искать удовольствие друг в друге, но было откровенно лень. В общем-то, Паше было не до того, и, цитируя сам себе старую-старую книгу, он решил: «Подумаю об этом завтра». 

Он передвинул руку за спину, провел ногтями по копчику и снова закрыл глаза, коснувшись анального отверстия. И, видимо, издал какой-то звук, потому что стоны вдруг стихли. Панически выпрямившись, Паша поднял веки и наткнулся на два внимательных взгляда разом. Джим распрямился и повернулся, прикрывая собой Боунса, а тот, явно имея свое мнение по поводу происходящего, приобнял его и притерся пахом к заднице. Повернув голову, Джим поймал его губы и на несколько секунд, казалось, вообще забыл о присутствии Паши. Но только казалось. 

— Что, не хватило? — перевел он взгляд обратно на него; тон Джима не сулил ничего хорошего. 

— Н-нет... — прошептал Паша и сделал шаг назад. Он понятия не имел, чего ждать — то ли его накажут, то ли заставят присоединиться, но ни тот, ни другой вариант ему не нравился. В общем-то, Паша и оказался на кухне совершенно случайно, а потом просто не удержался: всплеск гормонов и всякое такое... По его мнению, он даже не обманывал себя, яростно желая оказаться в этот момент как можно дальше. 

— Хочешь, добавлю? — зло прищурившись, Джим положил руку поверх ладони Боунса и сжал. Сам Боунс совершенно не обращал на Пашу внимание, и это вдруг задело его не на шутку. Паша замотал головой. 

— Не надо, — выдавил он. 

— Тогда иди на хуй! — выплюнул Джим, вырвался из объятий и захлопнул перед его лицом дверь. 

Постояв перед дверью, Паша занес было руку — постучать — но тут же опустил ее. Затем развернулся и отправился в свою комнату, где разделся и забрался под одеяло. Уставившись в потолок, он задумался. 

Еще сутки назад альфы вовсе не казались ему привлекательными. И, честно говоря, не казались еще несколько часов назад. Но когда Джим взял его, а потом взял Боунс... Когда Паша увидел их на кухне... Он осознал, что, кажется, влип, и влип конкретно. Потому что теперь он хотел каждого по отдельности и обоих вместе, потому что знал, какими они могут быть. И теперь Паша знал, что получит их, потому что собирался приложить для этого все возможные усилия. 

Дотянувшись до толстовки, он сунул ее под голову, поверх подушки, и с удовольствием вдохнул запах. И, не удержавшись, опустил руку к члену, представляя себе уж совсем немыслимое — что это не рука, а губы, причем губы Джима, стоящего перед ним на коленях. А потом — Боунса, который делал то же самое, пока Джим обнимал Пашу сзади.

Кончил он быстро; вытерся валявшейся еще с утра на полу футболкой, отвернулся к стене и практически мгновенно уснул. 

***

Свободный день перед занятиями прошел совершенно впустую, но Паша не переживал по этому поводу. Ему нужен был день отдыха, эта короткая передышка, чтобы собраться с силами, взять себя в руки и быть готовым давать отпор всем зарвавшимся ублюдкам на занятиях, потому что Паша прекрасно понимал, что ни Джим, ни Боунс не будут ходить за ним по пятам. Достаточно было того, что Паша ими пах — он это чувствовал, не помогал даже запах геля для душа. Но это было ему на руку, ведь Джим заявил на него свои права, а запах только укрепил бы уверенность других альф в том, что Паша занят. 

Хотя до кабинета, в котором начиналась первая пара, Джим все равно проводил его сам под предлогом того, что ему по пути. Паша не знал, врал тот или нет, но ему в какой-то степени даже было приятно, что Джим лично сопроводил его к аудитории. Он не смотрел на Пашу волком после того, что случилось позавчера, ничего про это не говорил и вообще никак не показывал своего отношения к этому. Он просто уверенно шел вперед, и перед ними все расступались, не решаясь не то что приставать к Паше, но даже смотреть на него, боясь получить в морду от Джима.

Джим довел его до двери и вопросительно уставился на Пашу.

— Спасибо?.. — нерешительно сказал Паша. Джим улыбнулся — мягко и даже будто тепло, но тут же натянул прежнюю маску и пошел дальше. Едва он скрылся из виду, Паша улыбнулся тоже, несмело и едва заметно, но внутри что-то потеплело оттого, что улыбка была посвящена ему.

И, кажется, где-то именно в этот момент, пока он сидел на географии и слушал вступительную лекцию, Паша вдруг осознал, что не просто влип, а влип окончательно, потому что ему нравились два альфы. А это было чем-то за гранью, потому что абсолютно все социальные нормы, все общественные стандарты основывались на принципе «одному омеге — один альфа». А тут — ему нравились оба, причем, по закону подлости, такие, кому было хорошо друг с другом и которые завели омегу только для того, чтобы избежать лишних вопросов — ну, по мнению, Паши. 

Он позволил себе помечтать еще и развил идею дальше, на миг представив, что кто-то из альф его пометит. И задумался — а что будет со вторым? Как отнесется к ситуации Джим, если, скажем, на шее у Паши будет метка Боунса? И наоборот, что решит Боунс, если Пашу пометит Джим? 

Пискнул падд, и Паша глянул на экран: пришло сообщение от Боунса с результатами анализов, которые тот взял у него вчера. Результаты были обнадеживающие: заболеваний, передаваемых половым путем, обнаружено не было. «Но, — писал тот, — есть небольшое воспаление, чему, признаться, виной можем быть и мы с Джимом: позавчера мы были не слишком аккуратны. Приношу за нас обоих извинения». Текст был сухим, однако, удивительно вежливым. Слишком вежливым для альфы, которого не волновал какой-то там омега. Улыбнувшись, Паша погладил экран большим пальцем и тут же испуганно оглянулся — не видел ли кто?.. Но, кажется, импульсивный прилив нежности остался незамеченным, и он с облегчением вздохнул.

Паша с облегчением выдохнул. Его пугало то, что он чувствовал к альфам — то, что он начинал чувствовать к ним, — потому что после того, самого первого раза еще у себя дома, он считал, что не особенно создан для любви. Для влечения, в общем-то, тоже, но с этим было проще — его спокойно можно было переживать, используя собственный кулак, а после восемнадцатилетия — подавители, которые делали любую течку более переносимой.

Теперь же открывать в себе новые грани собственного характера было... немного странно, как минимум. Как максимум, удивительно и неожиданно, потому что Паша привык к себе такому — отказавшемуся от любви. Но сейчас все в нем менялось, и он чувствовал, что это не гормоны.

На следующую лекцию его снова проводил Джим. Паша вышел из кабинета и столкнулся с ним взглядом, неловко поправил сумку на плече и кивнул, подходя ближе.

— Как лекция? — неожиданно спросил Джим, идя в сторону следующей аудитории. Паша удивленно посмотрел на него. Джим, не дождавшись ответа и поэтому обернувшись, хмыкнул. — Да, мне действительно интересно, как она прошла.

Паша почувствовал, как краснеют уши.

— Это было интересно, — сказал он. — Правда, профессор немного нудноватый, но я привыкну.

— Молодец, — похвалил Джим. 

Больше до самой аудитории они не разговаривали. У дверей он сказал, что на следующее занятие Пашу отведет Боунс, и ушел. Паша остался стоять у кабинета. На него смотрели косо, но открыто выражать свое отношение не спешили — от него пахло альфами, и других это, слава богу, отталкивало.

Лекция по законодательству Терранской Империи прошла немного мимо. Не то чтобы Паше было неинтересно — совсем нет, просто его бы не было здесь, если бы он не знал азов, о которых рассказывал очередной незнакомый профессор. Паша слушал и записывал, но должным образом вникнуть в предмет не мог — стало неожиданно скучно. Он надеялся, что потом будет интереснее и лучше, но пока варился в собственных невеселых мыслях. Отвлечь его было некому — он сидел один, и никто не спешил разделить его одиночество на последней парте. Да и Паша бы не обрадовался компании сейчас, потому что вряд ли эта компания несла с собой что-то хорошее. Наверное, если бы к нему кто-то и подсел, то только очередной придурок, считающий своим долгом напомнить о том, как чудесно он работает ртом и какая волшебная у него задница. Но Паша знал, что если бы не возбудители, то он никогда бы в жизни так не унижался ради члена. А от чужих комментариев становилось только хуже. 

Кроме того они все на него смотрели. Нет-нет, да кто-то из особо дерзких альф бросал на него взгляд и насмешливо принюхивался. Паша в такие моменты отчаянно хотел, чтобы Джим оказался здесь. Или Боунс, разницы не было никакой, хотя Паша считал, что Джима боятся больше. Боунса, конечно, тоже, но его методы, наверное, были куда изощреннее, потому что Паша помнил испуганный взгляд того кадета в столовой.

Кончилась лекция неожиданно быстро. Паша даже порадовался: ему было скучно и хотелось поскорее отсюда уйти, потому что под конец пары взгляды стали совершенно невыносимыми — долгими и отвратительно плотоядными. Едва вылетев из аудитории, Паша почувствовал накрывающее его облегчение: возле стены стоял Боунс и что-то внимательно разглядывал в падде. Паша тут же ринулся к нему.

— Есть хочешь? — сразу спросил Боунс. Паша покачал головой. — Это хорошо, потому что в столовую мы не пойдем.

— Почему?

— Во-первых, не думаю, что после инцидента, устроенного Джимом, нам там будут рады, а во-вторых, Джима с нами на перемене не будет. Поэтому — не идем.

Паша снова кивнул. Откровенно говоря, он не особо понимал, почему Боунс так подчиняется Джиму, но если их все устраивало, то кто Паша такой, чтобы лезть в их отношения? Да, конечно, теперь он был их омегой, но вряд ли это прибавляло ему прав. Скорее — обязанностей. 

До аудитории они шли недолго. Паша заметил, что Боунса боятся так же, как и Джима, и внутренне этому ухмыльнулся: он-то думал, что Боунс мягче и, наверное, податливей, но, судя по тому, как на него смотрели все, кто встречался им на пути, Паша ошибался. И он был очень этому рад. 

Но было одно отличие, которое Пашу поразило, — Боунс, идя вперед, взял его за руку, чтобы было легче вести за собой. Джим так не делал. То ли он был уверен в том, что Паша следует за ним, тогда как Боунс нет, то ли первый просто ненавидел прикосновения — Паша не знал, но идти с Боунсом за руку оказалось неожиданно приятно. Как будто тот — действительно его альфа, по-нормальному, как и должно быть, а не как есть на самом деле. Как будто Паша ему действительно нужен. Рука горела, Паша был уверен, что пальцы дрожали, но Боунс руку не отпускал, и он не мог сказать наверняка. И дрожь эта ползла вверх, к плечу и куда-то за ребра, обжигала, распускаясь горячим цветком глубоко внутри. Паше это нравилось, пусть и длилось совсем недолго.

Боунс довел его до аудитории и отпустил руку.

— Я заберу тебя после. Это последняя лекция? — Паша снова кивнул. В горле от этой внезапной близости стоял ком, мешающий говорить. — Хорошо. Дождись только.

Паша усмехнулся.

— Куда я де... — начал он, но осекся под внимательным взглядом Боунса. — Конечно.

Боунс улыбнулся и ушел.

Последняя лекция прошла еще быстрее. Психология оказалась интересной — рассказывали очень живо, подкрепляя слова медиа материалами, и Паша не мог отвлечься, слушая профессора и стараясь успеть за его мыслью. Паше нравилось. Казалось, впервые за все время его пребывания в академии произошло что-то действительно хорошее.

А потому и с лекции он вышел в приподнятом настроении, радовался, что может обсудить это с Боунсом — тот ведь учился на медика, тоже слушал лекции по психологии, — но того на месте не обнаружилось. Паша встревожился. Он взволнованно огляделся, но ни в одном из концов коридора Боунса не было.

Паша испугался.

Позади выходили альфы — все те же, что были с ним на прошлом занятии, — и они смотрели на него, Паша чувствовал, нагибали заново и трахали взглядом прямо здесь, посреди коридора. Было противно, но не столько от взглядов, сколько от того, что его считали способным на такое.

Паша отошел чуть дальше от аудитории, но один из одногруппников приблизился к нему вплотную, так, что он чувствовал его дыхание. Паша вздрогнул.

— Отойди от меня, — тихо, но твердо попросил он. Альфа только рассмеялся. Он был незнаком Паше, от него пахло чем-то приторно сладким, и Паша почувствовал, как с глубины желудка поднимается тошнота. — Пожалуйста.

— Хотел бы я слышать это «пожалуйста» в другой ситуации, — гадко промурлыкал альфа. Пашу передернуло от брезгливости.

— Отойди, пока тебе не стало хуже, — снова попросил он. Он был уверен, что Боунс уже идет к нему, и изо всех сил надеялся, что тот увидит происходящее. Увидит и поймет, что Пашиной вины здесь не было, что он не провоцировал этого ублюдка ни на какие действия.

— А кто мне что-то сделает? — наигранно удивился кадет. — Неужели ты дашь отпор? Ты, бедная, напуганная омежка?

Паша тяжело вздохнул. Он отпор дать не мог — альфы всегда были сильнее омег, у него просто не было никаких шансов. В ушах гулко стучала кровь, а сердце, как бешеное, шумно колотилось о ребра.

— Я тебе сделаю, — раздался позади него голос Боунса. — Попросили же тебя отойти.

— А с каких пор ты его защищаешь, Маккой?

— С тех самых, как ты перестал следить за новостями. Отойди от него, — рыкнул Боунс. У Паше от этого тона по спине прокатилась сладкая дрожь.

— А если не отойду?

Боунс проворчал что-то вроде: «И где же вас таких идиотов на командное набирают,» и ринулся вперед. Паша только увидел, как что-то блеснуло металлом в его руке, а в следующее мгновение незнакомый альфа вскрикнул от боли и отошел от Паши, зажимая запястье рукой.

— Все еще хочешь стоять рядом? — невинно поинтересовался Боунс, обтирая скальпель о рубашку. — Или все-таки включишь мозги, или что там в твоей голове вообще, и отойдешь? Я могу еще что-нибудь порезать, ты ведь знаешь, как мне это нравится.

Альфа брезгливо поморщился.

— Не буду я трогать твою игрушку, — прошипел он.

— Нашу, — поправил Боунс. — И кто он нам — не твоего ума дело. А еще хоть слово — я отрежу тебе язык и нанижу на нитку, будешь носить как талисман и напоминание о собственной тупости.

Альфа развернулся и быстрым шагом скрылся за поворотом.

— Ты как? — спросил Боунс у Паши. — Хорошо, что он тебе ничего сделать не успел, иначе Джим бы нас обоих убил. Сейчас придем — иди сразу в душ, я Джиму сам все расскажу.

Паша кивнул.

— Спасибо... — он замешкался, не зная, называть ли Боунса по имени. — А как мне тебя называть?

— Леонард.

— Спасибо, Леонард.

Тот только пожал плечами и, снова взяв Пашу за руку, повел его в сторону их жилого блока.

— А что насчет... ну... воспаления? — спросил Паша, когда они уже подходили к цели.

— О, хорошо, что ты напомнил, — Боунс... нет, Леонард, поправил себя Паша, глянул на него. — Я взял эндоскопический регенератор, пройдусь им после того, как поговорю с Джимом. Придем — разденешься и будешь ждать. 

Ускоряя шаг, чтобы успеть за Леонардом, Паша кивнул. Юркнул в дверь мимо очередной компании — на этот раз старательно отводившей глаза — и поднялся на нужный этаж. Оказавшись в нужном блоке, Леонард направился прямиком в комнату Джима, а Паша — к себе, на ходу стягивая китель и форменку. Ее, как, кстати, и остальную часть формы, ему вручил с утра Леонард, велев появляться на территории кампуса только в ней.

Уже вешая форму на вешалку, Паша вдруг осознал, как просчитался. Учитывая... место воспаления — деликатно сформулировал про себя он — Леонард, скорее всего, имел в виду сугубо брюки, как раз верх можно было оставить. Тоскливо взглянув на только-только нажатую форму очистителя — одеваться обратно было поздно, он вздохнул и прямо так, как был, улегся на диван. Подумал, снял трусы и аккуратно отложил в сторону. 

Он лежал на животе, уставившись в падд и раздвинув ноги, то есть подготовившись по максимуму, поэтому не сразу отреагировал на скрипнувшую дверь. Только тихое хмыканье заставило Пашу поднять голову. В проходе, сложив руки на груди, стоял Джим и насмешливо оглядывал открывшуюся ему картину, то и дело возвращая взгляд на Пашину задницу. 

Инстинктивно сдвинув ноги, Паша отвел глаза в сторону. Джим рассмеялся, пересек комнату и присел рядом с ним на диван. 

— Подожди, — в комнату ворвался Леонард и тут же, замолчав, остановился. 

— Я же не зверь какой-то, — обиженно возразил Джим, кладя руку Паше на задницу. 

— Мы его и так в прошлый раз порвали, кажется, — покачал головой Леонард и подошел ближе, на ходу вытаскивая из чехла длинный тонкий провод с утолщением на конце. Показал его Джиму, и тот явственно поморщился. Но тут же усмехнулся и протянул руку:

— Дай-ка мне. 

— Ты не умеешь им пользоваться, — проворчал Леонард, однако, передавая ему провод. 

— О да, после стольких разов... — иронически протянул Джим, забрал чехол, достал из него держатель и защелкал регуляторами. — Смазку принес? 

Леонард покачал головой. 

— Тут только природная, — саркастически усмехнулся он. 

— Разве... — на миг Джим потерял дар речи. Леонард рассмеялся. — Ну, тогда... — помотав головой, Джим собрал прибор и скользнул пальцами вдоль копчика Паши. — Придется обходиться природной. 

— Лежи смирно, — велел Леонард, наблюдая за его реакцией. Присел в кресло и закинул ногу на ногу. 

Джим опустил пальцы ниже, впрочем, просто дотрагиваясь подушечками до кольца мышц, скрытых нежной кожей, а потом вдруг наклонился и провел губами вдоль лопатки, дразня невесомыми прикосновениями. Паша глубоко вздохнул — получилось очень громко, и он, смутившись, отвернулся, утыкаясь носом в подушку. Усмехнувшись, Джим оставил несколько легких укусов, скорее обозначая их, чем действительно сжимая зубы, и шевельнул пальцами. Под ними было уже влажно, и Паша чуть поерзал. Приняв это за приглашение, Джим медленно, неторопливо ввел первую фалангу, коснулся языком выступающего позвонка, отвлекая, и присоединил второй палец. 

Простонав, Паша вжался в диван. В голове у него уже плыло, но он помнил приказ не дергаться, и старался не нарушать его. Получалось плохо, задница словно начала жить своей жизнью, подаваясь навстречу руке Джима; со стороны кресла донесся неясный звук, и Паша поднял голову. Леонард бормотал что-то себе под нос — кажется, нецензурное, и, широко расставив ноги, поглаживал свой член сквозь одежду. 

— Готово, — вдруг сказал Джим, отодвинулся и извлек пальцы — Паша недовольно проскулил — и через пару секунд медленно начал вводить что-то мерзко-холодное и узкое. — Терпи, — наставительно сказал он, но, противореча своему тону, снова наклонился и провел языком по ягодице. И повторил: — Терпи. 

Это вовсе не возбуждало... ну, на самом деле, не возбуждало бы, если бы не действия Джима и не Леонард. Они не делали ничего такого — Леонард касался своего члена, Джим щелкал переключателями и то и дело отвлекал Пашу ласками, — но все это было удивительно уютно, совсем не похоже на то показное равнодушие, встретившее его в первые дни. Словно Паша был здесь и сейчас своим — близким, родным и любимым, а не благодаря случайному везению попавшим сюда омегой. Не было бы счастья, как говорили в России. 

— Не думай, — вдруг велел Джим, словно читая его мысли, и Леонард тихо рассмеялся, поднимаясь и вытаскивая из нагрудного кармана трикодер. 

— Подожди, — попросил он. Провел вдоль тела, уставился на экран, дожидаясь результатов сканирования, и кивнул: — Вынимай. 

Джим аккуратно извлек регенератор, отложил его в сторону и лукаво взглянул на повернувшего голову Пашу. 

— Значит, — спросил он, — у него там все зажило, да? 

— И ты опять хочешь все ему порвать, — утвердительно сказал Леонард.

— Я постараюсь быть аккуратнее? — это прозвучало то ли как вопрос, то ли просьба разрешить. Под взглядом Леонарда Джим медленно вернул руку на Пашину задницу и сжал ягодицу, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. 

А потом Леонард сделал то, чего Паша от него совершенно не ожидал. Перевел на него внимательный взгляд и спросил: 

— Что думаешь? 

Прищурившись, Джим уставился на Пашу, отслеживая малейшую реакцию, и в этот момент, пользуясь тем, что тот смотрит в другую сторону, Леонард подмигнул Паше. 

— Ну-у-у... — протянул Паша, ухмыляясь. — Я даже и не знаю... 

Протянув руку, Леонард провел пальцами по его бедру. Тоже совсем легко, словно перышком погладил. 

— А если мы постараемся быть аккуратнее? — задал он провокационный вопрос, и Паша покраснел. Опять. Почему он опять это делал, почему он не в состоянии был контролировать даже простейшие реакции своего тела?! Возмущение захлестнуло его.

Глядя куда-то в пол, он пробормотал что-то согласное, но Джиму этого было недостаточно. 

— То есть нет? — мягко, но угрожающе переспросил он, опуская руку ниже и сжимая пальцы вокруг мошонки Паши. Тот напрягся. 

— Да, — не выдержав, выдохнул он, и Джим хмыкнул: 

— Вот, так-то лучше. 

Сдвинувшись в сторону, он помог Леонарду раздеться, с особым садистским удовольствием имитируя «случайные» прикосновения к его торчащему члену, и пустил его на свое место. Обхватив Пашу за талию, Леонард потянул его на себя, помогая встать на четвереньки. Все это — молча, даже Паша, захваченный моментом, не издавал ни слова, хотя в некоторые моменты это стоило ему больших усилий.

Член легко скользнул в растянутую дырку, сразу, без подготовки. Паша ждал шелеста обертки презерватива, но не дождался. Поглощенный ощущениями, он толкнулся навстречу, и Леонард наклонился к нему, прижался всем телом и поймал губами мочку уха. Это оказалось неожиданно удачным решением — в том числе и для Паши, не слишком хорошо знавшего, где у него самого эрогенные зоны. Для Леонарда это, по-видимому, проблемой как раз не было. Он толкнулся на пробу и вдруг замер, широко расставив ноги. 

Привлеченный движением сбоку, Паша повернул голову. Джим, до того неподвижно наблюдавший за ними, расстегивал на себе брюки. Потом отбросил их в сторону и оперся коленом о диван. Протянул руку к Леонарду, и тот уткнулся носом в Пашину шею. Толкнулся раз, другой, а потом третий — уже со всей силы, вжимая Пашу в диван. 

— Только попробуй не растянуть, — тяжело выдохнув, Леонард повернул голову к Джиму и пригрозил: — В следующий раз порву членом и заживлять не буду. 

— Боунси... — низким голосом протянул Джим. Прошипев что-то нецензурное сквозь сжатые зубы, Леонард ощутимо расслабился, а член внутри Паши дернулся. Пашу вдруг словно током ударило осознание: «Для своих» — говорил Джим, и, кажется, вот какие случаи он имел в виду. Для своих — значит для партнера. Но, раз так, значит, Паше тоже теперь было позволено — или будет в будущем — называть его так?.. 

Леонард прикусил его плечо, и тело Паши судорогой прошило насквозь, словно молнией. Не сдерживаясь, он простонал в голос, сладко и предвкушающе, но более сильного укуса — того, чего жаждал омега внутри него — не последовало, и Паша проскулил. 

— Что? — Леонард поднял голову и потерся о его затылок носом. — Паш?..

— Все в порядке, — нашел в себе силы откликнуться тот; Леонарда ответ устроил, ну, или он собирался спросить еще раз позднее, в любом случае, он промолчал. Только тяжело дышал Паше в загривок, тихонько толкаясь в такт движениям Джима. 

Наконец он охнул, и Паша вместе с ним — его запястья перехватили, завели за спину и прижали к бокам Леонарда, и сейчас он просто неподвижно лежал на диване, не имея возможности шевельнуться. 

Леонард продолжал толкаться в него сразу после толчков Джима, и до Паши внезапно дошло — Джим трахает его через Леонарда. Ощущение отозвалось внутри неожиданно приятным жжением. Паша вздрогнул и застонал. Это казалось странным и необычным, а потому — безмерно горячим и сексуальным. И возбуждало невероятно сильно. Паша почувствовал, как смазки внутри стало больше, и Леонард, тоже ощутив это, прорычал, сбиваясь с заданного Джимом темпа.

Замерев на мгновение, он вдруг отодвинулся и вышел из Паши; не сговариваясь с ним, но словно читая мысли, Джим разжал пальцы и выпустил запястья. Недоуменно повернувшись в их сторону, Паша поймал на себе жадные взгляды обоих альф. 

— Перевернись, — велел Леонард. И, дождавшись выполнения команды, раздвинул коленом Пашины ноги и снова вошел. Замер, словно ожидая чего-то и прикрыв глаза; Паша улыбнулся Джиму и демонстративно облизал губы.

Тот в долгу не остался: Паша видел, как он взял Леонарда за подбородок и повернул к себе, тут же накрывая его рот своим и целуя. Выгнувшись сильнее, Паша насадился на член, застонал, понимая, что зрелище целующихся альф завело его, совсем как в прошлый раз.

Джим перешел губами на шею Леонарда, впился в нее изо всех сил, а Паша взгляда отвести не мог, внимательно следя за ними. Это было горячо и восхитительно. Это было что-то такое интимное, не предназначенное для чужих глаз — но то, как они забывались перед Пашей, просто взрывало напрочь мозг. 

Они все еще были близкими, родными, и, двигаясь, Паша отчаянно старался не потерять этого чувства, не развеять волшебство неловкой фразой. Потому он ограничивался стонами, которые, впрочем, легко заглушались наконец переставшим играть в молчанку Леонардом. И это тоже было очень интимным, чем-то только для него — и Джима, отчаянно вбивавшего в его задницу, словно задавшегося целью достать Леонарда до горла. Правда, то же самое ощущал и Паша — и наконец перешел на крик, приблизившись к краю. 

И Джим, и Леонард также были на грани — если, конечно, судить по расширенным зрачкам, сбившемуся дыханию, вскрикам и безостановочным движениям. Но первым кончил все-таки Паша. Вздрогнул, сжался — и замер, чувствуя, как толчками выделяется сперма, размазываясь по животам и стекая на одеяло. Леонард последовал за ним почти тут же, вцепившись в Пашу изо всех сил. Где-то на границе сознания тот отметил, что снова останутся синяки — но тут же забыл об этом, поглощенный зрелищем. Кончая, Джим сомкнул зубы на плече Леонарда — как раз там, где след оказался бы скрыт воротником форменки — все еще не позволявший себе издавать громких звуков, контролировавший себя даже в постели. 

Скатившись с Паши, Леонард уселся на край дивана, потянулся к форме и выудил сигареты, протянул Джиму. Тот вытащил одну, переполз к дальнему подлокотнику и без капли смущения отерся одеялом. Паша просто лежал без движения и смотрел на них. То самое ощущение волшебства потихоньку рассеивалось, и он не понимал, почему, что он такого сделал. 

Прикурив, Леонард сунул Джиму зажигалку и потер шею, затем молча поднялся и вышел за дверь. Через пару секунд в ванной зашумела вода. Затягиваясь, Джим стряхивал пепел себе на ладонь и, ни слова не говоря, смотрел на Пашу. 

— Задница не болит? — грубовато спросил он.

Паша шевельнулся. 

— Вроде нет, — пробормотал он. 

Окинув его взглядом, Джим ухмыльнулся. 

— Хорошая сучка, — выплюнул он и ушел вслед за Леонардом. Паша остался на диване, ошеломленный, расстроенный и откровенно не понимающий, в чем дело. 

Поведение Джима казалось ему странным, потому что в один момент его будто самого тянуло к Паше, а в другой — от него. И чтобы скрыть это, он прятался за маской бессердечного, жесткого мудака. Но было и еще кое-что, не менее непонятное и даже пугающее, — то, что Паша хотел Джима несмотря на эти метания. Его тянуло к Джиму, однозначно тянуло, и это, черт возьми, просто убивало его изнутри. Ему хотелось понять, что чувствует Джим, что им движет, потому что над ними все еще висел вопрос — какого черта они с Леонардом забрали его себе, сделали своим, навесив ярлык и на Пашу, и на самих себя. Что это было? Благотворительность, которая в Империи не ценилась? Желание помочь ближнему своему, которое не ценилось еще больше? Паше было сложно.

Он встал и ушел в ванную. Долго разглядывал себя в зеркале, смотря на покраснения на плечах, в тех местах, где Леонард прикусывал его кожу. Паша провел по ним пальцами, невероятно сильно желая, чтобы эти следы превратились в настоящие метки. Тут же заныли укусы на спине — те места, где кусал Джим. Паша вздохнул. Это все выходило из-под его контроля, и он ничего не мог сделать.

И, кажется, у него снова болела задница, и это было даже... смешно? Сам себе удивляясь, Паша никак не мог перестать улыбаться. Потому что боль значила лечение, а лечение с этого дня значило возвращение и Джима, и Леонарда к уютному и близкому состоянию и иллюзии того, что Пашу ценят, любят и что он вообще важен... Улыбка сошла с его лица. Наказав себя за нытье путем щипка за бедро, он вернулся в комнату, старательно не смотря в сторону кухни — впрочем, там все равно свет был выключен, не доносилось никаких звуков, так что соблазн был невелик. 

За окном еще не стемнело, и он с тоскою прислонился к стеклу, вдруг чувствуя себя в этой комнате словно в клетке. Распахнул створку, выглянул наружу и с удовольствием вдохнул свежий воздух. 

— Эй, принцесса! — донесся сбоку грубый окрик. Вздрогнув, Паша повернул голову и удивленно приоткрыл рот — слева, через один подоконник, боком, свесив одну ногу на улицу, курил Джим. Не слишком по-доброму смотрящий на него Джим. — Накинь что-нибудь, не свети телом! 

Паша глянул на себя — сам только из ванной, в одних трусах, он так и смотрел в окно, позабыв одеться. Аккуратно прикрыв створку, он непроизвольно глянул вниз — вроде бы в сквере было пусто — и пошел одеваться. 

С улицы донеслось какое-то ворчание — наверное, Джим был чем-то недоволен, — но Паша не расслышал четко. Да и в любом случае, он не стал бы отвечать ему, потому что на это прав у него не было.

Натянув толстовку Джима, Паша вернулся к окну. 

— Что, понравилась? — хмыкнул Джим. Паша поежился, чувствуя его внимательный взгляд на себе. 

— Она удобная, — оправдался Паша. 

— Ну еще бы. А еще пахнет альфой.

Паша покраснел. Джим видел его насквозь, и от этого хотелось спрятаться, но вместе с тем — и не хотелось тоже, потому что так Джим мог увидеть то, о чем Паша говорить пока боялся.

— Ну, и это тоже.

— Молодец, — похвалил Джим. Паша уставился на него, насколько позволяло его положение. — Мне нравится, что ты говоришь честно.

— Ну, а какой смысл тебе врать? — улыбнулся он. — Может ведь стать хуже.

— Может, — подтвердил Леонард, высовываясь из окна рядом с Джимом. — Ты бы шел спать, у тебя завтра пары раньше начинаются.

Паша вспомнил свое расписание: Леонард был прав, пары действительно начинались раньше, и ему стоило пойти спать прямо сейчас, чтобы не выглядеть разбитым на лекциях завтра. «Чтобы не выглядеть затраханным», — услужливо подсказал внутренний голос, но Паша был бы не против выглядеть именно так.

— Тогда я пойду.

— Ничего не забыл? — остановил его Джим, докуривая.

Паша на мгновение задумался.

— Спокойной ночи? — неуверенно поинтересовался он.

Джим кивнул.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал Леонард, и Паша отошел от окна. 

Вернувшись к дивану, он устроился с паддом, покопался в сети, но не нашел ничего интересного. Подумал о домашней работе, но той было мало — первые дни всему виной, и ее выполнение заняло всего минут двадцать. Потом он снова заскучал; отложил падд, разделся и натянул на себя одеяло. Повертелся туда-сюда, но удобного положения все никак не находилось. Слегка ныл зад при каждом движении, но скорее приятно, чем создавая откровенное неудобство. 

Ему совершенно не спалось. Не выдержав, Паша поднялся, взглянул мимоходом в сторону открытого окна: уже стемнело, на небе появились тучи, закрывая собой звезды. Он прикрыл створку на случай дождя и потер лоб — виски ныли, знаменуя подступавшую непогоду. 

Зевнув, Паша прошел к кухне, сделал себе чаю и устроился на подоконнике, забравшись с ногами. От стекла шла прохлада, и он прижался к нему бедром. Чашка в руках, напротив, была горячей, создавая приятный контраст. Паша взглянул на улицу: ветер начинал клонить верхушки деревьев, и он порадовался, что закрыл окно. 

— Не спится? — спросил от входа Леонард, пугая его. Дернувшись, Паша разлил чай на ногу и тихо зашипел. Мгновенно оказавшись рядом, Леонард перехватил его руки, переставил чашку на стол и вгляделся в обожженную кожу. — Подожди минуту. 

Он исчез и вскоре появился обратно с тюбиком в руках. 

— Дермальный регенератор, — пояснил Леонард, нанося ему на щиколотку прохладную мазь. — Легче?

Паша молча кивнул. 

— Так почему не спишь? — продолжил Леонард, отложил тюбик в сторону и продолжил растирать ему ногу, скорее уже просто поглаживая, чем помогая мази впитаться. 

— Не получается, — пожаловался Паша. — Скучно. 

— Это первые дни только, — Леонард тихо рассмеялся. — Потом нагрузка начнется та еще, да и без нас выходить сможешь. Джим, помню, приползал без сил и сразу отрубался у меня на плече. 

— Вы с ним вместе жили? — несмело полюбопытствовал Паша. 

— С первого дня. Познакомились в шатле и заселились сюда вдвоем. — Леонард бросил на него быстрый взгляд. — Пару раз подселялись сюда омеги, но надолго не задержались. 

— Почему? — нахмурившись, Паша приобнял себя руками — в кухне вдруг неуловимо похолодало. 

— Не выдержали, — Леонард покачал головой и снял ладонь с его щиколотки, затем вдруг придвинулся ближе и приобнял за плечи. — Да ты совсем замерз, парень.

С удовольствием прижавшись к нему — от Леонарда шло ровное тепло, словно от печки, а касание кожи к коже почти обжигало, — Паша пробормотал:

— Да ничего, нормально, — и перевел взгляд на окно: в стекло ударили первые крупные капли дождя. Взвыл ветер, усиливаясь и срывая листву с веток. 

— Опять штормит, — проворчал Леонард, глядя в ту же сторону. — Ну-ка, знаешь что? Пойдем. 

Выпрямившись, он помог Паше слезть на пол и потянул за собой. Как оказалось — к комнате Джима. Приоткрыл дверь, легко подтолкнул Пашу вперед и зашел сам. Слева, у стены, стояла широкая кровать, в центре которой, сжавшись и обхватывая себя за плечи — совсем как недавно сам Паша, только в комнате было тепло, — спал Джим. Спал неспокойно: на его глазах Джим вздрогнул, дернулся и забормотал что-то во сне, почти умоляя. Скользнув рядом с ним, Леонард приобнял его за плечи и прошептал что-то на ухо. Поднял голову:

— Ложись давай. Не стой голыми ногами на холодном. 

Послушно устроившись на краю кровати, Паша несмело потянул на себя одеяло, пытаясь забрать хоть немного у Джима — тот оказался между ним и Леонардом, — но бесполезно. 

— Смелее, — тихо усмехаясь, шепнул Леонард. — А то к утру и без простыни останешься. 

Паша дернул сильнее, и Джим неожиданно разжал хватку пальцев, расслабляясь и выдыхая. Повернулся на спину и затих. Придвинувшись ближе и укрывшись, Паша пристроился у него под боком и коснулся его груди.

Здесь, с ними, было спокойнее. От Джима шло тепло, и их равномерное дыхание убаюкивало. Паша повертелся еще немного, и наконец улегся: ему было удобно. Он все думал о том, что сказал Леонард. Он сможет выходить без них? В этом, конечно, была логика, ведь они не обязаны возиться с ним постоянно, не обязаны провожать его везде в ущерб собственным делам. Но Паша не думал, что остальные отстанут от него так просто. Никто не гарантировал ему безопасность, если рядом не будет кого-то из его альф, и в этом заключался основной Пашин страх.

Он знал, что Джима боятся, Леонарда — как он увидел вчера — тоже, но другие кадеты все равно не оставляют попыток задеть Пашу хоть словом, хоть взглядом. Это, честно говоря, злило. Злило и раздражало, а особенно — собственное бессилие. Паша ненавидел свою природу: то, что он родился омегой, делало его слабым и никчемным не только в собственных глазах, но и в глазах других. 

Поворочавшись, Паша уткнулся носом Джиму в грудь, и уснул, дыша в такт тому, как вздымалась его грудь. 

Позже Паша проснулся от того, что ему было холодно, а над ухом кто-то ворчал.

— ... ну какого черта, а? — шипел Джим шепотом. — Тебе меня в кровати мало?

— Он замерз, Джим. Я что, должен был оставить его? — спокойно отвечал ему Леонард.

— Именно это ты и должен был сделать.

Повисло молчание. Паша зябко повозился, пытаясь укрыться, но ничего не нашел. Спустя пару секунд кто-то накрыл его одеялом, еще хранившим тепло чужой кожи, и он расслабился, натягивая его до самого носа.

— Ладно, ладно, — проворчал Джим, — только перестань так на меня смотреть.

— Я же знаю, что ты не зверь, Джимми.

До Паши донесся влажный звук чмока, и он зажмурился чуть сильнее. Никто ничего не заметил или сделал вид, но он вскоре перестал об этом думать, снова проваливаясь в сон.

***

Утром Джим встретил его раздраженным взглядом и ироничным вопросом в лоб:

— Как спалось, принцесса? 

Паша нервно повел плечом, застывая в дверном проеме, но посмотрел на Джима прямо, не отводя взгляд, и ответил:

— Тепло. Спасибо.

Леонард прикрыл смешок ладонью и протянул Паше кружку с кофе.

— Ты таблетки пьешь? — поинтересовался он.

— Пью, — Паша благодарно принял кофе и кивнул.

Завозившись, Джим поднялся с кровати, протиснулся мимо него и скрылся в ванной. 

— С утра он вечно не в духе, — хмыкнул Леонард. — Проще смириться. И тебе, и мне. — Быстрым жестом он положил палец на губы Паше: — И не издавать ни звука, чтобы не провоцировать...

В ванной раздался грохот, а следом за ним — ругательства.

— ...или уже поздно, — обреченно закончил Леонард, отставил кружку в сторону и распахнул дверь. — Джим, черт побери, я доктор, а не инженер!

— А мне сейчас доктор и нужен, — пробормотал Джим, выбираясь наружу и прижимая пальцы к предплечью. — Зеркало разбил. 

— Как?! — трагически воздевая руки к небу, возопил Леонард. — Несчастье ты ходячее!

Развернувшись, он отправился в комнату. Джим перевел злой взгляд на Пашу:

— Что смотришь? 

— Можно взглянуть? — сделав шаг ему навстречу, Паша потянулся к его руке. 

— Зачем? — поджал губы Джим, но пальцы все же убрал. 

Перехватив у вернувшегося Леонарда тюбик, Паша уставился на длинный глубокий порез. 

— Ну, я же должен быть хорошим омегой, — уверенно бросил он, старательно не смотря ему в глаза. Выдавил немного пахучей мази на пальцы и растер вдоль раны. Зажал чуть выше, пережимая кровоток, помассировал и убрал руку, проверяя. Затем продолжил: — Сейчас я уберу осколки, и сполоснешь от крови. 

Заходя в ванную, Паша оглянулся через плечо, встречаясь с изумленным взглядом Леонарда, и усмехнулся. Иногда политика «иди напролом и удивляй» давала свои результаты. А он уже банально устал быть слабым среди тех, кто, кажется, вовсе не был идеально-бесчувственной парочкой, как ему казалось в первые дни. 

Он подмел осколки, загнал робота-уборщика и заставил его пропылесосить раз пять, чтобы уж точно избавиться от мелких крошек, и наконец вернулся в комнату. Джим сидел на кровати, уже вымыв руки, а Леонард приобнимал его за плечи. 

— Мне скоро на пары, — дотянувшись до кружки с кофе, Паша сделал глоток и прислонился спиной к стене. — Идти самому или меня кто-то проводит? 

Поднявшись, Леонард бросил последний взгляд на Джима и отвернулся к Паше.

— Иди собираться, — велел он. 

*** 

Шагая рядом с Пашей по кампусу, Леонард рассказывал: 

— У него депрессия. Чаще — тяжелая, если он соглашается лечиться, то ремиссия недолгая, и потом все начинается заново. 

Паша удивленно нахмурился:

— Но почему? Я думал, в России придумали лекарство лет сто назад... 

— Скорее всего, ему просто нужна связь, — пожал плечами Леонард. И добавил: — Из-за нестабильного гормонального уровня. Какое-то время я даже подозревал биполярное аффективное расстройство, но нет, сканирование доказало, что я ошибся. Только депрессия и куча других проблем. 

— И то, что я теперь живу с вами... — Паша медленно начинал осознавать. 

— Ну да, — легко подтвердил Леонард. — Моя — и его очередная попытка. — Он хмыкнул: — Заметь, гораздо более успешная, чем предыдущие.

— Остальные сбегали раньше? — усмехнулся Паша. 

— Или их увозили в лазарет, — мрачно добавил Леонард. — Джим раньше... был раздражительным. Особенно в первый раз, когда... 

— Когда меня пытался заставить отказаться от себя ради какой-то сучки, раздвигающей ноги перед всеми подряд, мой собственный альфа? — незаметно подкравшийся сзади Джим хлопнул его по плечу и пошел между ними.

— Черт подери, тебе это нужно, глупый мальчишка, твои гормоны скоро окончательно сведут тебя с ума, — проворчал Леонард. Было ясно, что эту фразу он произносил далеко не в первый раз. 

— Но я не хочу, — упрямо отрезал Джим. — Без тебя — ни за что. 

— Я не смогу быть рядом вечно, — Леонард бессильно покачал головой. — Мы оба альфы, Джимми. И не сможем быть рядом. 

— Даже если у вас будет один омега на двоих? — поинтересовался Паша, о котором они явно успели забыть. 

— Это невозможно.

— Но ведь вы именно к этому и ведете, — возразил он. 

— Мы ведем к тому, — выдохнул Джим, — что мой омега будет вынужден принимать Боунса. В любом случае. 

— Так почему бы не сделать омегу общим? — повторил Паша. 

— Потому что это технически невозможно, — вновь покачал головой Леонард. — Смотри: гормон альфы передается с укусом, так? Но укусить одновременно двоим в одну и ту же точку невозможно — просто не хватит места. Так или иначе, усвоится именно тот гормон, что поступил в организм омеги первым. Второй — отторгнется, причем самому омеге будет крайне худо...

Он вдруг запнулся, замедлил шаг и, бросив: «Вернусь к началу пары», быстро направился куда-то совершенно в другую сторону. Джим проводил его недоуменным взглядом. 

— Куда это он?.. — полюбопытствовал Паша. 

— Опять идея какая-то пришла в голову, — Джим пожал плечами и подтолкнул его. — Не тормози, опоздаешь еще. Что у тебя сегодня? 

— Пилотирование, две пары оружия, психология и теория управления. 

— У-у-у... — оценил Джим. — Приползешь, и до ночи мы тебя не увидим, будешь разбираться в теории. 

Паша молча развел руками и покосился в его сторону. Чувствуя себя в кои-то веки равным с альфой — ощущение, от которого он отвык в академии — он вдруг наткнулся на чей-то похотливый взгляд и вздрогнул. На миг прижался к Джиму, но тот все равно заметил и приобнял за талию. 

Значит, его предназначали Джиму. Паша окинул его новым взглядом: высокий, светловолосый, сильный. С проблемами с психикой, которые обещали исчезнуть через некоторое время после установления связи с омегой. И довеском в виде другого альфы, от которого тот совершенно не собирался избавляться. Пожалуй, еще и отталкивавший Пашу всеми силами. 

Он разгибал палец на каждый пункт, а потом, возражая сам себе, начал загибать. Во-первых, Джим ему нравился. И сила, и ум, и внешность. И, чего таить, непредсказуемость. Во-вторых, проблемы с психикой объясняли все, что не давало Паше покоя ранее: перемены настроения, грубость, даже разбитое зеркало в ванной — не то чтобы Паша не догадывался, насколько можно ненавидеть себя самого. Он сам, впрочем, до такого не дошел, сначала переборов себя, а потом, под действием таблеток прекратив обращать слишком пристальное внимание на проблемы, жил сегодняшним днем и нынешним моментом. Что будет, когда закончится курс лекарств, он боялся и думать. Но если Паша правильно догадался, почему Джим разбил зеркало, то ситуация была уже совсем хреновой. 

В-третьих, Паше нравился Леонард. Пожалуй, если бы он мог выбирать — то не согласился бы только на Джима. Они с Леонардом идеально уравновешивали друг друга, дополняли, как одно целое, даром что оба были альфами. В-четвертых, преодолеть показное сопротивление Джима было несложно, как показало сегодняшнее утро. 

И изо всего этого следовало только одно — Паше всего лишь нужно было сказать кое-что, но он все не мог решиться. 

— Что рассматриваешь? — наконец заметил его взгляд Джим. — Спрашивай уже. 

Он был не совсем прав, потому что Паша хотел сообщить, а не задать вопрос. Лихорадочно нашаривая в памяти тему, только чтобы оттянуть момент, Паша раскрыл рот: 

— О чем... о чем ты разговаривал с той девушкой, когда провожал меня с Леонардом в первый раз? 

Джим недоуменно моргнул. Он явно ожидал чего-то другого. Но все же подумал, вспоминая, и ответил: 

— А. Гейла обещала достать мне стабилизаторы. Это вы, — он окинул Пашу взглядом, — можете купить их на любом шагу, а альфам, да еще в Академии, да еще под присмотром Пайка — нереально. 

— А почему Леонард был недоволен? 

— Потому что, по его мнению, потом будет еще хуже. — Джим поморщился. — Все? Мы почти пришли. 

Видно было, как ему не хотелось продолжать разговор. Паша уже разомкнул было губы, собираясь спросить что-то еще, столь же незначительное, но, повинуясь внезапному импульсу, выпалил: 

— Пометь меня.

— Что? — Джим ошеломленно развернулся к нему лицом. 

— Пометь меня. Когда у меня будет течка, — повторил Паша. И продолжил говорить, лихорадочно озвучивая только что обдуманные аргументы. Аккуратно, впрочем, обходя стороной тему здоровья и психики Джима. — Так ведь проще будет. И следить за мной не придется, все будут знать, чей я.

Джим пожал плечами.

— Боунсу ведь тоже нужно. Я не могу поступать с ним... так.

Паша радовался найденной тоненькой ниточке между ними, тем мгновениям, когда Джим не прятался за маской и был с ним откровенен. И очень старался не спугнуть своим напором и любопытством.

— Мне кажется, должен быть способ сделать так, чтобы вы оба смогли меня пометить.

— Он в любом случае науке еще не известен, — упрямо гнул свою линию Джим. Паша даже на мгновение задумался: может, он совсем не хочет никого метить? Или это касается только Паши, потому что Джиму не нравился конкретно он? Паша бы озвучил свои вопросы, но его взгляд зацепился за покраснение на руке — результат утреннего столкновения с зеркалом — и Паша не стал. Сказал вместо этого:

— Меня бы не было здесь, если бы мои мозги ничего не стоили. — Джим взглянул на него удивленно. — Ты же понимаешь, что омег, даже умных, ценят не особо. Но я здесь, и, я думаю, можно что-нибудь придумать.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил Джим. Они почти пришли, уже поднимались к нужной аудитории. —Только не надо громких заявлений о том, что ты должен быть хорошей омегой. Приятно, конечно, что кто-то едва знакомый так рвет жопу из-за тебя, но всей этой пыли в глаза — не надо. Не мне.

Паша кивнул. Что он мог сказать? Вариантов, кроме как сказать правду, не было, но она не шла с языка, застряв тугим комком где-то глубоко в горле. Паша сглотнул, но это предсказуемо не помогло. Он поморщился.

— Что молчишь? — поторопил Джим с ответом.

— Я не могу сказать, — честно признался Паша. Это с какой-то стороны тоже была правда — он не мог вот так в глаза ему выложить все, что творилось внутри. — Не сейчас.

Усмехнувшись, Джим будто бы понимающе пожал плечами. Паша в это не особенно поверил.

— Хорошо. Значит, вечером поговорим.

Они подошли к аудитории, у которой уже толпились другие кадеты. Преподавателя еще не было, и класс оставался закрытым. Джим встал ближе к входу.

— Только поговорим? — уточнил Паша.

Джим усмехнулся, покачав головой. 

— Или я найду твоему рту куда более интересное применение.

Волна жара мимолетно скользнула по позвоночнику, и Паша повел лопатками, пытаясь прогнать это ощущение. Он, в общем-то, не был против этого самого «интересного применения», всяко лучше, чем признаваться в том, что он чувствовал. Но вместе с тем он понимал, что рано или поздно признаться придется. И — честно — лучше рано.

Заходя в кабинет, Паша думал, что не сможет нормально заниматься, поглощенный размышлениями, но в корне ошибся. Их построили и отвели в ангар на пилотирование, и это оказалось лучше всякого лекарства — впитывать в себя каждую кроху информации, а потом держать в руках штурвал шаттла — пусть и имитатора, но лететь, рассчитывать и прокладывать курс, простенький, от одной точки поверхности усредненной планеты к другой. 

На оружие он шел с Джимом и всю дорогу молчал, то и дело утыкаясь в падд и на ходу заранее выполняя домашнее задание. Задачка была интересной — проложить пробный курс от Земли до колец Сатурна, и для расчетов требовалась тонна информации, которой у него не было, и Паша с головой погрузился в справочники. Джим его не отвлекал, только ткнул кулаком в плечо перед кабинетом, привлекая внимание, завел Пашу внутрь и смылся. 

На первых же минутах Паше пришлось убрать падд в сторону. Лектор начал с истории оружия, и говорил так интересно, на ходу показывая какие-то движения, приводя цитаты, рассказывая, показывая и зачаровывая. Для одного из примеров он даже вызвал к доске парня с Пашиного курса, азиата, достал из шкафа пару настоящих шпаг и масок и попросил продемонстрировать несколько приемов. Не отводя от них взгляда, Паша подумал, что нашел себе хобби на ближайшие несколько лет. 

Стащив маску, азиат поблагодарил лектора, осмотрел класс и упал на стул рядом с Пашей. То ли ему было лень подниматься выше первого ряда, то ли просто решил проявить дружелюбие к вечно сидящему в одиночку омеге, то ли еще что — но азиат повернулся и протянул ему руку. 

— Сулу, будущий пилот, — представился он. Заметил настороженность Паши и добавил: — Бета. 

— Павел Чехов, омега. — Паша мысленно пожал плечами: ну, если это какая-то изощренная ловушка, то у него есть целых два альфы, а бетами, лишенными половых трудностей, было обычно безопасно. — Давно фехтуешь? 

— С детства. — Сулу явно заметил горящий Пашин взгляд и поинтересовался: — Тоже хочешь? 

Кивнув, Паша покосился на лектора. Тот как раз сделал паузу, убирая оружие.

— Приходи завтра в обед в ангар, мы занимаемся там.

— Попробую, — помявшись, ответил Паша. — Но не обещаю.

— Альфа? — понимающе поинтересовался Сулу. Кажется, от Паши все еще пахло феромонами. 

— Двое, — хмыкнул он. — Маккой и Кирк. 

— Да ладно?! — Сулу удивленно придвинулся. — Не думал, что они снова возьмут омегу после того, что было в начале лета. 

— А что было? 

— Кирк сорвался и накинулся на пацана в течке. Благо, немеченного. Повезло, Маккой его вовремя вырубил, но омегу увезли в госпиталь, и он ушел из флота. Пайк, конечно, его прикрыл, но, по слухам, предупредил, что еще один такой эксцесс — и Кирк вылетит прочь. — Сулу поднял на Пашу глаза: — А ты не знал? 

— Не так подробно, — Паша покачал головой. Вот, значит, почему Джим так себя вел. Возможно, решил, что что бы ни произошло, Паша все равно не стал бы поднимать шума, потому что тогда остался бы без защиты. Плохие альфы в количестве двух человек — лучше, чем куча альф, только и желающих, что его поиметь. Не то чтобы Паша не понимал, но... было немного обидно. 

В перерыве между парами за ним примчался Леонард. Без объяснений ухватил за руку и потащил в сторону лазарета. В кабинете усадил на кушетку, заставил снять форменку и впился гипо в шею. А потом подступил ближе с огромным пустым шприцом. Паша испуганно отодвинулся. 

— Может, не надо? — пробормотал он. 

— Надо, — покачал головой Леонард. — Я уже обезболил, не дергайся. 

Он ввел иглу в участок тела между шеей и плечом, как раз туда, куда должен был прийтись укус альфы. Оценив иронию, Паша усмехнулся. Больно действительно не было. Было странно и немного кружилась голова, скорее от испуга, чем от лекарства. 

Отойдя в сторону со шприцом, уже полным, Леонард выдавил жидкость в пробирку и закупорил ее. 

— Пошли, — обернулся он. — Провожу тебя обратно. 

Натянув форменку, Паша направился к двери. 

— А зачем это было? — спросил он, когда Леонард догнал его в коридоре. 

— Не хочу загадывать, — проворчал тот. — Получится — расскажу, нет — уж извини. 

— Ладно, — Паша пожал плечами, прекращая задавать бесполезные вопросы. До самой аудитории они оба молчали. 

Этот день был странным: Джим откровенничал с ним, Леонард носился по Академии, ничего не объясняя. Паше казалось, что ему что-то не договаривают или от него утаивают что-то очень важное. В принципе, одно и то же. Неужели его альф так поразило то, что он провел с ними ночь без пошлого подтекста? Неужели они разглядели в нем... человека? Хотя, конечно, поведения Леонарда это ни хрена не объясняло.

Леонард, будто прочитав Пашины мысли, усмехнулся.

— Тебе говорили, что ты слишком громко думаешь?

Паша хмыкнул в ответ.

— Ты первый, кто сказал об этом вслух.

— Спрашивай уже.

— Если я попрошусь завтра на перемене сходить к... — Паша на мгновение задумался о том, как он мог бы назвать Сулу, — к знакомому в ангар, вы меня отпустите?

Леонард на мгновение задумался.

— Лично я бы попросил тебя выдать о нем всю информацию, что ты знаешь. Думаю, Джим сделал бы то же. А что, ты уже завел друзей?

— Ну, вроде того, — пожал плечами Паша. — У меня в группе есть парень, Сулу, он фехтовальщик. Сказал, что я могу пофехтовать с ним, если захочу.

— А ты хочешь?

— А стал бы я спрашивать твоего совета в противном случае?

Леонард улыбнулся и взъерошил Пашины волосы.

— Шея не болит? — перевел он тему. Разомлевший от прикосновения Паша нахмурился.

— Не болит. Только я не понял в итоге, шанс-то есть, что вы меня отпустите?

Леонард закатил глаза.

— Паш, мы не собираемся привязывать тебя дома к батарее, чтобы ты ни с кем не общался и ни к кому не ходил. Расскажешь про него подробнее, и все.

Паша чувствовал себя так, будто отпрашивается у мамы на вечеринку. Но, наверное, это было правильно, потому что ему все равно выходить одному пока что было не очень безопасно. Кроме того, ему самому в какой-то мере даже нравилось это — то, как он нем заботились. Пусть странно, пусть в особой манере, но заботились.

Он кивнул Леонарду и подумал, что вечером у него запланировано слишком много разговоров. Это немного... пугало, но волнение не успело сформироваться до конца, потому что они уже подошли к нужной аудитории и Леонард, напоследок снова взъерошив его волосы, ушел на свои занятия.

Теория управления оказалась скучной, непонятной, лектор — сухоньким старичком, бубнившим лекцию под нос, и Паша в полной мере осознал иронию Джима, говорившего: «Придешь — будешь теорию учить,» потому что предмет, на самом-то деле, был более чем интересный. Не просто «разделяй и властвуй», а основы теории информатики и кибернетики, методы и классификация управления и далее, далее, далее... В общем, единственное толковое, что сделал Паша за всю пару — прочитал первую главу учебника и сделал вывод, что речь лектора от текста почти не отличалась. А еще записал в конце список литературы и пообещал себе прочитать все — или почти все — в ближайшие дни. 

Домой его снова провожал Джим. А потом засел с ним и до позднего вечера помогал разбираться с заданиями, отвечая на дурацкие вопросы, объясняя по третьему кругу, а пару раз даже прерываясь и притаскивая еду. 

Распрямившись, Паша зевнул и взглянул на окно. Снаружи царила темнота, разбавляемая только слабой подсветкой вдоль аллей кампуса. 

— А где Леонард? — вспомнив, поинтересовался он. 

— В лаборатории, и явно будет вылезать в ближайшие дни только ради того, чтобы поесть и поспать. — Джим отодвинул от себя падд и потянулся. — Устал? 

— Есть немного, — Паша пожал плечами. — Но еще осталось так много... 

— Не обязательно разбирать весь семестровый курс прямо сегодня, принцесса, — Джим рассмеялся. — У нас будет еще куча времени. Пошли спать. 

Паша вскинул на него недоуменный взгляд. Джим на самом деле имел в виду?.. 

— Пошли-пошли, — хмыкнул тот, ухватил Пашу за запястье и потянул. — Просто спать, не буду я тебя трогать.

— Да я не про это... — смутился вдруг Паша. — Спать — вместе?..

— Ну да, — посерьезнев, подтвердил Джим. 

— Почему? 

— А почему нет? — улыбнулся он. И мимолетно нахмурившись, пояснил: — Кроме того, я понятия не имею, во сколько вернется Боунс, и не хочу засыпать один. Составишь мне компанию. 

Он еще спрашивал согласия Паши, подумать только!.. 

— Конечно, — быстро кивнул Паша, встал и направился за ним.

В комнате он разделся и скользнул под одеяло к Джиму. Оказался в теплых объятиях, получил поцелуй в лоб и шепот на ухо: «Сладких снов, принцесса», и, ошеломленный, почти мгновенно уснул. В какой-то момент на миг Паша открыл глаза, потревоженный шумом, и в темном силуэте на фоне окна опознал раздевающегося Леонарда. 

Тот упал рядом, отобрал кусок одеяла и прижался ледяными ступнями к Пашиным ногам. 

— Как день прошел, нормально? — пробормотал Леонард, зевая и притягивая его к себе. 

— Угу, — выдавил из себя Паша, прежде чем снова заснуть. 

А потом время полетело, как сумасшедшее. Паша едва успевал задумываться над тем, что происходит. Были пары, были разговоры, но те, важные, которых он боялся и которых одновременно хотел, все откладывались. Паше почти не хватало времени на то, чтобы просто жить, но в голове все равно билась одна мысль: как они с Джимом и Леонардом за такое короткое время перешли от тихой ненависти — Паша мог поспорить, что она была, — до этого странного подобия... любви? Как изменилось к нему отношение альф, и как изменилось его к ним отношение — это Пашу удивляло и сводило с ума. Он не понимал, что же произошло, когда это случилось, кто тому виной, но он не мог противиться этому влечению. И, если честно, не хотел.

Джим провожал его на пары еще пару дней. Потом они все решили, что Паше уже вполне безопасно ходить одному. Леонард, как Джим и говорил, почти поселился в лабораториях, приходя домой только поспать — обычно тот возвращался, когда они с Джимом уже спали, и Паша только чувствовал его холодные ноги на своих и то, как он обнимает его во сне.

Паше с ними было спокойно. Жизнь налаживалась. Он более-менее спокойно существовал в академии, кадеты все так же смотрели, но лезть к нему уже не рисковали — Паша считал, что достаточно пропах запахом альф, чтобы всем вокруг, даже самым недалеким, уже стало известно, что он под защитой. Кроме того, ему даже вроде как удалось подружиться с Сулу: они фехтовали пару раз, и Леонард даже похвалил Пашу за то, что тот старается двигаться дальше и заводить друзей.

Все шло своим чередом. Паша ни о чем не беспокоился, и это было, как он понял, проснувшись одним не совсем прекрасным из-за недосыпа утром, зря, потому что до течки оставалось два дня.

Паша посмотрел на дату в падде, открыл календарь, чтобы свериться еще раз, и выругался, едва не подавившись кофе. Он так замотался, что совсем забыл об этом, да и успокоительное, которое он все ещё пил, не особенно способствовало лишним волнениям.

Он отпил кофе и покачал головой.

— Что-то случилось? — поинтересовался Леонард. Он сегодня был дома, не спешил никуда с утра пораньше, и Паша этому обрадовался — завтракать в одиночестве совсем не хотелось, потому что Джима, будто специально, дома не было. 

— У меня течка через два дня, — признался Паша. — Если она, конечно, не собьется и не нагрянет раньше или, наоборот, позже.

— Джим знает?

— Смеешься? Я сам только что понял. Увижу его — скажу.

— Блять, — Леонард шумно выдохнул и провел по волосам ладонью, взъерошивая их. — Я не уверен, что успею.

— Успеешь что? — поинтересовался Паша. — Ту штуку, из-за которой ты дома только ночуешь?

Он мысленно повторил предложение ещё раз, запнувшись на слове «дом». Да, здесь он чувствовал себя как дома, и это... грело.

— Она самая, — Леонард кивнул. — Ладно, значит, выходной отменяется и я снова буду поздно.

— Может, тебе хотя бы еды принести в обед? Я не думаю, что Джим обрадуется, если ты убьешь себя работой.

Леонард мягко рассмеялся и притянул Пашу к себе, обнимая его и гладя по волосам. Паша расслабился в его руках, стараясь не выпустить кружку с кофе.

— Ты очень забавный, — заметил Леонард, отстраняясь. — Но ничего не нужно, все в порядке.

Он двинулся в сторону выхода из кухни. Паша снова отпил кофе.

— Паш, — позвал Леонард от двери. Паша обернулся. — Спасибо.

— За что? — не понял Паша.

— За то, что не бросаешь его.

Паша кивнул, не понимая, что он может на это ответить. Леонард кивнул тоже и вышел из кухни. Паша чувствовал, что щеки горят от смущения, но не дал себе сосредоточиться на этом ощущении — пора было собираться на занятия.

Его ждали языки, физподготовка и две пары психологии. В общем-то, ничего сложного, все это Паше нравилось, особенно вулканский, который он выбрал в качестве основного инопланетного языка. Ему казалось, что между вулканской психологией и звучанием слов, построением фраз есть что-то неуловимо общее. Еще бы прибавить к списку предметов эту самую психологию, а не общую, было бы совсем хорошо. Тогда бы Паша, пожалуй, мог заняться ксенолингвистикой и написать первую во вселенной работу, в которой рассмотрел бы зависимость эволюции языка от происходящего на планете, вспомнил бы о ромуланцах, сделал бы экскурс в их язык, но... Все дело было в том, что навигация Паше нравилась гораздо больше, как и пилотирование. Это было что-то, что он делал своими руками и сразу видел результат — и от этого результата зависела жизнь всех членов экипажа. Рассчитывал ли он курс, прокладывал ли его или вел по нему корабль — любая ошибка могла обернуться катастрофой. 

Психология же позволяла всего этого достичь. Получить возможность не доводить дело до конфликтов, а все-таки ввязавшись в них — выйти сухим из воды. В случае проблем же помогала физподготовка, и Паша на полном серьезе начинал думать о контактной борьбе. Останавливало его только то, что омег там не жаловали. Но, сцепив зубы, он старался и за прошедшее время даже сумел заслужить какое-то уважение. В основном, правда, благодаря небольшим размерам тела и природной юркости: Паша мог избегать ударов гораздо лучше остальных, а за счет выносливости уставал куда меньше противников, двигаясь больше. 

В любом случае, он собирался сделать все для того, чтобы никто не мог сказать, что его взяли на борт только из-за пола. Когда-нибудь — он верил — Джим станет капитаном, сменив Пайка на посту, и тогда Паше хотелось бы быть «тем самым Чеховым, который, вы слышали, проложил курс через туманность Мертвое Облако», а не «Кирк опять пошел трахать свою сучку». Так что он старался, вкалывал на парах как мог, и даже в какой-то момент тихо послал нахрен двух альф рядом дальше только потому, что те мешали ему слушать лектора. Те бросили на него злобный взгляд, но промолчали. 

Домой, точнее в общий... свой... — он уже и сам запутался — блок, Паша вернулся с небольшим опозданием: остался обсудить непонятные моменты с преподавателем. В какой-то степени еще и потому, что разумно опасался, что его за дверью могут поджидать. Поэтому задал несколько вопросов, требующих длинного объяснения, и, пока их слушал, успел заскучать и сам. 

Дома — Паша решил уже не поправляться, потому что на следующие три года это место на самом деле должно было стать ему домом — оказалось, что Джим его ждал.

— Я беспокоился, — сообщил он, вставая, стоило Паше войти внутрь. — Прости, — искренне извинился Паша, бросая сумку в кресло. — Что-то случилось? 

— Ты задержался, — Джим смотрел на него укоризненно и как-то напряженно. 

— Говорил с лектором. И ты не ответил, — напомнил Паша. 

— Боунс просил поговорить с тобой кое о чем, — поморщившись, Джим потянул его на кухню, где сунул в руки чашку с успокаивающим мятным чаем. — До того, как начнется течка. 

— Леонард? — Паша нахмурился. — Что такое? 

— Ты уже говорил, что не против нас с ним вместе... — Джим испытующе посмотрел на него. Паша молча кивнул. — Боунс сейчас пытается это обеспечить. 

— Как? 

— Что-то там про синтез гормонов альф и парентеральную инфузию... — сделав неопределенный жест рукой, Джим наморщил нос. — Я не все понял, честно говоря. Но тебя вместо укуса ждет укол в шею, в общем. Это если согласишься. 

— На что? — не понял Паша. — На вас двоих, что ли? Я еще недели две назад сказал, что не против. 

Он обхватил чашку ладонями, согреваясь, и Джим, внезапно положил свои руки поверх его. 

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он. 

— За что? 

— Я люблю Боунса, — Джим поднял на Пашу взгляд. — И не откажусь от него, чем бы мне это не грозило. 

— Даже смертью? — Паша наклонил голову набок, с интересом наблюдая за его реакцией. 

— Даже смертью, — подтвердил Джим и убрал руки, впрочем, в сторону не отошел и теперь стоял близко-близко, касаясь бедрами. — Ты пей. Единственное, что меня бы огорчило — что огорчился бы он. 

— Учитывая, что я о метках двух альф сразу ничего не слышал, а я последние две недели только об этом, кроме учебы, и читал, — начал Паша, — то как насчет возможных осложнений? 

— Никак, — отрезал Джим. — Даже если они и будут, это — единственный шанс. 

— Не единственный, — тут же возразил Паша, не успев поймать себя за язык. Пришлось договаривать: — Есть куча омег, Леонард может дорабатывать метод еще долго. 

— А что, если я не хочу другого? — неожиданно зло спросил Джим, повышая голос. — Что, если Боунс не хочет другого? 

— Так ты или он? — ошеломленно переспросил Паша. 

— Оба, — сообщил Джим, отошел в сторону и бросил на стол перед ним блистер с таблетками. — Это тебе, раз в час после начала течки, чтобы оттянуть до прихода Боунса с гормонами. Чай допьешь — и в комнату. Завтра у тебя пар нет, ты на больничном. Не хватало еще, чтобы тебя пометил первый попавшийся мудак, — договорив, он шагнул к выходу, но, притормозил после оклика Паши. 

— Джим, — Паша сделал шаг ему навстречу. — Все равно спасибо. 

Ухмыльнувшись, тот скрылся в собственной комнате. Сжав таблетки в кулаке, Паша подобрал сумку и отправился к себе. Распахнул окно, улегся на диван с паддом — уже почти забытое ощущение, последние почти две недели он ночевал не здесь — и приготовился ждать. 

«Началось,» — отправил он сообщение Леонарду и потянулся к заранее приготовленному стакану воды. 

Вторую таблетку Паша съел уже под утро, начиная ощущать подступающие волны тепла. Леонарда до сих пор не было — кажется, тот решил оставаться в лаборатории до упора, и Паша искренне не понимал, почему бы не отложить процесс на следующий месяц. Или нет, наоборот, понимал — потому что Джим мог не выдержать. Во всех смыслах: если говорить о здоровье, и — о терпении. Джим мог пометить его раньше Леонарда, один, и тогда бы все пошло не совсем по худшему варианту развития событий, но почти. 

Нахмурившись, Паша встал и закрыл дверь на замок. Против взбешенного альфы, почуявшего течного омегу, плохая преграда, но и она даст ему несколько секунд форы в случае чего. Паше, правда, казалось, что он перестраховывался — то ли благодаря таблеткам, то ли еще чему, но процесс двигался неимоверно медленно. Еще месяц назад примерно в это же время он уже лежал бы голый, с раздвинутыми ногами и лихорадочно растягивал сам себя одной рукой, а другой дрочил бы, издавая недовольные звуки от невозможности самоудовлетвориться. Ну, это, конечно, если бы не было стабилизаторов. Паша принимал их достаточно давно, но догадывался, что сейчас пьет примерно их же — в ход пошла третья таблетка. Правда, он совершенно не представлял, какой должна быть течка после такого долгого воздействия. Мучительной? Длинной? Быстрой? 

Сейчас же ему просто было тепло, начинал ныть низ живота, а в голове медленно появлялся туман. Но было терпимо. Пожалуй, если так оно пошло бы и дальше, Паша продержался бы с сутки, прежде чем сойти с ума от желания и распахнуть дверь, провоцируя Джима феромонами. Или нет, суток бы хватило на то, чтобы течка стихла — обычно было всего три волны с перерывом в несколько часов, так что в крайнем случае, попытался убедить себя Паша, можно было бы и подождать следующего месяца. 

Дверь в коридоре хлопнула. 

— Я вернулся, — раздался голос Леонарда, и, поддавшись радостному порыву, Паша распахнул дверь. 

Неяркий свет осветил помещение, но он же показал синяки под глазами Леонарда и его усталый вид, и Паша устыдился. Может, стоило дать ему отдохнуть? Но было уже поздно — в коридор выглянул Джим. Потянул носом, медленно повернулся к Паше. 

— Уже близко? — спросил он.

— Часа три как наступила, — Паша взмахнул блистером. — Стабилизаторы. 

Скривившись, Леонард разулся, сбросил сумку и китель прямо на пол у входа и прошел к нему. Вырвал из рук таблетки и сунул в карман. 

— Боунс? — Джим с тревогой следил за его действиями. 

— Все хорошо, — ворчливо отозвался тот. — Как думаешь, лучше сразу или ближе к концу? 

— А как лучше? — подойдя ближе, заглянул ему в глаза Джим. 

— Лучше в конце, — Леонард развел руками. 

— Я дотерплю, — Джим уверенно улыбнулся. 

— Эй! — попытался обратить на себя внимание Паша и преуспел. Почти. Придвинувшись всего на шаг, Леонард вдавил его всем телом в стену, затем провел носом вдоль шеи, втягивая запах. 

— Еще совсем чуть-чуть, — низким, звучным голосом сообщил он Джиму, и Паша ощутил, как от волнения — и самую капельку от возбуждения — дрожат колени. Между ягодиц стало влажно, и он пожалел, что так и не снял форму. Теперь придется стирать, причем, скорее всего, вручную, потому что смазку так просто не отстираешь даже очистителем.

Таблетки еще действовали, и сейчас Паша пожалел об этом как никогда. Ему хотелось, чтобы Леонард трогал его больше и чаще, хотелось плавиться под этими прикосновениями так, как это и бывает во время течки — до мурашек и почти полного забвения. Ему хотелось, чтобы и Джим тоже его касался, но он понимал, что пока действие таблеток еще не спало, альфы не станут заводить его больше, чем он заведется сам.

Леонард отошел от него и кивнул Джиму.

— У нас есть примерно минут десять, чтобы успеть все приготовить.

— Приготовить что? — поинтересовался Паша, чувствуя, как внутри разгорается жар желания. Он мысленно усмехнулся: несколько минут назад он переживал, что все длится слишком долго, что нарастает напряжение медленно, а теперь оно, будто ему в отместку, увеличивалось с каждой секундой. 

Леонард посмотрел на него, едва заметно поведя носом — рефлекторно, не специально, и Пашу эта прорвавшаяся наружу звериность завела еще больше. 

— Постель, смазку, шприц. Воду тебе, потому что иначе ты замучаешься от жажды.

Паша слышал все как в тумане, потому что на ягодицах ощущалась властная ладонь Джима, и он не мог не податься ей навстречу.

— Боунс, вряд ли нам нужна дополнительная смазка, — усмехнулся Джим, сжимая руку. Паша всхлипнул. Леонард нервно дернул плечом.

— Очень рад слышать. Пойдем, поможешь мне. И не смотри на меня так, если ты его тронешь раньше, чем...

— То что? — судя по голосу, Джим хитро улыбался, но руки от Паши все же убрал. Тот разочарованно вздохнул.

— Я тебя выебу, — рыкнул Леонард. Паша почувствовал, как смазки становится больше, а кровь приливает к члену от этого рыка, потому что таким он Леонарда видел один единственный раз в жизни — тогда, в коридоре, с окровавленным скальпелем в руках. И сейчас это заводило даже сильнее.

— Когда я был против?

Леонард закатил глаза.

— Не сегодня, придурок. Пошли уже.

Он оставили Пашу одного, и тот едва не задохнулся от разочарования. Одна его часть требовала, чтобы он пошел за ними, другая — более логичная и здравомыслящая — понимала, что он должен дать им время на подготовку, не отвлекая своими феромонами и поскуливаниями от сжигающего изнутри желания.

Паша решил, что пока что может переодеться, и отправился обратно к себе в комнату. Каждый шаг отдавался глубоким удовольствием внутри, и очень хотелось просто упасть на пол и хотя бы подрочить себе, но Паша знал, что еще было рано, что потом захочется сильнее, что это еще не его предел. И он терпел. Терпел, пока стягивал грязные брюки, оставаясь в трусах. Терпел, пока переодевал форменку, заменяя ее обычной футболкой. Терпел, пока жадно допивал воду, оставшуюся в стакане.

Даже когда открывал дверь обратно, чтобы выйти в коридор, — терпел. А потом услышал голос Джима, и в сознании ослепительно ярко вспыхнуло желание. Паша выдохнул, застонал, прикусив губу, и понял — началось. Теперь уже точно.

В несколько быстрых шагов он преодолел расстояние до комнаты Джима и Леонарда и застыл в дверях: запах альф ударил в ноздри и желание — необходимость — опуститься перед ними на колени стало совсем невыносимым.

— Началось, — произнес он тихо, на выдохе, но его услышали. Джим повернулся к нему, Паша видел, что он хотел что-то сказать, но вместо этого — просто повел носом, вдыхая чистый запах феромонов течного омеги, и вздрогнул.

— Ч-черт, — прошипел Джим. — Я уже и забыл, как это пахнет.

Леонард согласно ему кивнул. Паше хотелось заорать, попросить, чтобы они уже сделали с ним что-нибудь. Он чувствовал, как воздух из приоткрытого окна холодит мокрые от смазки пятна на белье, и в любой другой ситуации ему бы это было неприятно, но не теперь. Сейчас этот контраст ощущался как божье благословение, потому что внутри все горело, кожа, казалось, тоже вот-вот вспыхнет, и этот холодок ощущался как передышка, данная самой вселенной.

Но вот Джим отмер. И передышка кончилась.

И как же Паша был этому рад.

Джим подошел к нему со спины. Обнял, прижимаясь всем телом, провел руками по груди под футболкой и тут же стянул ненужную вещь. Паша вздрогнул и расслабился под прикосновениями, подался немного назад, вжимаясь в сильное и до боли желанное тело альфы. Но отдаться этим ощущениям полностью не успел — Леонард, сняв китель и форменку, подошел спереди и ласково поцеловал его в плечо. Паша всхлипнул. Этого было слишком мало, хотелось большего, такие прикосновения только сильнее раздразнивали его и заставляли сходить с ума.

— Пожалуйста, — жалко простонал Паша, но никто из альф даже не усмехнулся. Джим подтолкнул их в сторону уже расстеленной кровати, и Паша повиновался, позволяя себя отвести. Они уложили его на постель. Прохладные простыни обожгли разгоряченную кожу холодом, и Паша выгнулся, кусая губы. От этого ощущения становилось только хуже, хотелось — сильнее, и он был готов уже просто умолять, чтобы его взял хоть кто-нибудь.

Паша ненавидел это чувство. Оно казалось ему унизительным и противным, потому что, боже, где в такие моменты его достоинство? Почему в течку он был готов на все, только бы получить крепкий, горячий член альфы между ног? Но сегодня все было иначе, потому что он знал — никто не видит в этом ничего унизительного и недостойного. Его альфы наоборот готовы дать ему то, что он хочет, столько, сколько ему потребуется.

Горячие руки Джима стянули с него трусы и тут же обхватили уже стоящий член. Паша не понимал, как им удается сдерживаться. Он знал, что запах омеги сводит их с ума, но они медлили, не рвали на нем одежду, как ему рассказывали в Академии, а будто старались подготовить Пашу еще больше. Не то чтобы ему это было нужно, но было приятно — осознавать, что о тебе заботятся даже в такой момент.

— Пожалуйста, быстрее, — поторопил он снова, задыхаясь от стонов.

Он не слышал, что происходило вокруг, видел, честно говоря, тоже с трудом, потому что все заволокло желанием и похотью. Именно поэтому он пропустил тот момент, когда между его ног оказался Леонард. Стыдно было признавать, но сейчас ему было абсолютно плевать, кто его возьмет, лишь бы только они уже прекратили тянуть.

— Паша, — Джим, оказавшийся где-то около Пашиной головы, слегка похлопал его по щеке. — Посмотри на меня.

Паша посмотрел, подтверждая, что он в сознании и относительно готов на все. 

Джим заставил его встать на колени, и Паша тут же рефлекторно выпятил задницу, привлекая внимание. Джим усмехнулся, провел рукой по его спине и прямо так, находясь в довольно неудобной, на Пашин взгляд, позе скользнул пальцами в задницу. Паша не знал, вскрикнул он или просто взвыл, потому что этого было чертовски мало.

Но тут же он почувствовал еще два пальца внутри. Это было значительно лучше, но все еще не то. А потом до него дошло, что Джим и Леонард растягивают его вдвоем, и он заскулил, уперевшись лбом в сведенные перед собой руки.

Леонард что-то сказал, Паша не расслышал, но спустя еще пару движений пальцами, они исчезли и что-то зашелестело. К дырке наконец прижалось то, о чем Паша мечтал последние несколько минут — горячая головка твердого члена. Паша блаженно улыбнулся и сам подался бедрами вперед, торопя и ускоряя, потому что он не знал, как могут терпеть Джим и Леонард, но он терпеть точно не собирался.

Леонард с тихим рыком вошел до конца, и Паша застонал, долго и протяжно, чувствуя, как ту пульсирующую пустоту внутри него наконец заполнил желанный член. Это было замечательно и ощущалось как нечто невероятное. А потом Леонард двинул бедрами, и стало еще лучше.

Джим стоял перед Пашей, гладил его по плечам и по волосам, но Паше упорно казалось, что что-то не так. Он никак не мог уцепиться за это ощущение, оно ускользало от него, прячась за небывалое наслаждение, которое ему дарил Леонард, но Паша все равно упрямо пытался его поймать.

И когда очередной толчок Леонарда сдвинул Пашу так, что тот буквально уткнулся лбом Джиму в живот, до Паши дошло.

— Подо... ах... жди, — простонал он, обращаясь к Леонарду, и трясущимися руками потянулся к ширинке на джинсах Джима. 

У того уже стояло, Паша видел, как его член натягивает ткань, и от одной только мысли во рту прибавилось слюны. Пальцы не слушались, замок не поддавался, поэтому Джим со слегка диковатой улыбкой отстранил Пашины руки и расстегнул его сам, снимая джинсы совсем. Паша благодарно кивнул и обхватил член ладонью. Леонард снова начал двигаться, Паша с первым же толчком насадился на член ртом, и все встало на свои места.

Паша не знал, сколько это длилось. Ему казалось, что он горит, что горит все вокруг. От стонов и всхлипов уже слегка саднило горло, а губы болели от распирающего рот члена. Но Паша чувствовал себя как никогда хорошо. То, что он ощущал сейчас, ни шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что было всего пару недель назад. Тогда, на той оргии, он ощущал себя игрушкой в руках зарвавшихся придурков, а сейчас он чувствовал себя любимым и желанным, потому что ему тоже стремились доставить удовольствие, даже, наверное, ему в первую очередь. А он стремился поделиться им с каждым из его альф: подавался на толчки Леонарда, принимал член Джима глубже, пропуская в глотку. И все это так сильно ему нравилось, что на секунду он даже испугался, потому что никогда не думал, что так умеет.

Разрядка не заставила себя долго ждать. Это была первая волна, и в это время он всегда кончал быстро. Паша почувствовал, как внутри все напряглось еще сильнее, как жар внизу живота пополз выше, скрутился где-то за ребрами, а потом резко — вспышкой — все выплеснулось наружу, накрыв Пашу сильнейшим оргазмом. Он всхлипнул, уперся лбом в руку, чувствуя, как его все еще потряхивает, но продолжая другой рукой доводить до разрядки Джима. Леонард сзади рыкнул и начал вбиваться сильнее. 

Джим убрал Пашину руку и обхватил себя сам. Паша поднял голову, смотря на него снизу вверх и облизывая покрасневшие, припухшие губы. Он догадывался, как это выглядит со стороны, и потому пользовался этим. 

Джим кончил с громким стоном, сперма залила Пашины щеки и губы, немного попало на язык и брызнуло на плечи.

Леонард вышел, и Паша почувствовал теплые потеки на копчике и ягодицах.

Он чувствовал себя уставшим и оттраханным, но это было хорошее чувство. В заднице приятно тянуло, внутри зудело предвкушение следующего раза, но Паша знал, что сейчас ни на что не способен. Пока что. Очень хотелось пить, и, будто прочитав мысли, Джим протянул ему стакан с водой. Сначала он, правда, вытер теплым мокрым полотенцем сперму с лица, а потом, когда Паша, наконец, жадно припал к стакану, очистил и его спину и живот.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнес Паша, отставляя стакан и чувствуя, как все больше и больше хочется спать. Он сонно потер глаза. Леонард пригладил его растрепавшуюся челку.

— Через сколько у тебя обычно начинается вторая волна?

— Часа через три-четыре, — на секунду задумавшись, ответил Паша.

— Отдыхай, — кивнул ему Леонард.

Послушно закрыв глаза, Паша начал проваливаться в глубокий сон — быстро, разом обессилев, словно, как говорили в России, «разгружал вагоны с углем», хотя он не слишком понимал, каким углем, зачем — но его уже несло в туманную муть размышлений тех самых секунд перед сном, когда в голову перестают лезть мысли о прожитой жизни и начинает интересовать, есть ли у пингвинов колени. А потом муть превратилась в тьму, и он уснул уже окончательно. 

Пробуждение вышло мучительным — он лежал на животе, на прохладной простыне, утыкаясь полувставшим уже членом в кровать. Справа шло тепло — завернувшись в одеяло, чутко дремал Джим. Иного Паша, впрочем, и не ожидал — обычно одеял было минимум два, это сегодня, видимо, второе забыли достать. 

Ощутив движение, Джим поднял голову и сел. Тут же обнаружилось то самое другое одеяло: прямо под первым, и Паша непроизвольно рассмеялся. 

— Как ты? — одновременно спросили они друг друга. Паша повертел головой: — А где Леонард? 

— Тут, — послышался от двери голос, и Леонард вернулся в комнату, неся в руках три кружки. Из оттопыренного кармана накинутого на голое тело халата выглядывал гипо. 

— Это то, что я думаю? — Джим сморщился. 

— Ну, если ты не хочешь кофе... — рассмеявшись, Леонард проследил за его взглядом. Поставил чашки и потянулся к карману, на ходу поясняя: — Витаминный коктейль, кое-кому здесь пригодится. 

Получив укол в шею, Паша ойкнул. Но с удивлением обнаружил, что эта боль ему понравилась, потому что вызвала всплеск возбуждения. Он потерся членом о простыню, и Джим справа вдруг тоже вскрикнул.

— Ну мне-то... — он укоризненно посмотрел на Леонарда. Голос его словно набрал краски, стал выразительнее и живее. Нет, Паша понимал, что это менялось его собственное восприятие, но не мог ничего с этим поделать. 

Ответив что-то — Паша не вслушивался — Леонард присел рядом и коснулся его плеча. Подавшись навстречу, Паша всхлипнул. 

— Пора, — тяжело хмыкнул Джим. Его голос Паша вдруг разобрал в краткую секунду просветления, но потом Леонард повел рукой, и накатило снова. 

Всхлипнув, Паша снова заерзал на простыне и поднял голову: 

— Пожалуйста, — пробормотал он. 

— Что пожалуйста? — хитро спросил Джим. Паша взвыл натуральным образом, потому что внутри жгло и пульсировало желание.

— Пожалуйста, сделайте меня своим. Пожалуйста.

Паша не особенно понимал, что он говорит, но слова рвались сами, неконтролируемо, и он не успевал за ними. Да и ему было плевать, потому что Джима, видимо, устроило то, что он сказал. Он перевернул Пашу на спину, и в месте, где он его коснулся, обожгло сильнее, и тепло, растравливая, поползло по телу.

— Прямо вдвоем? — уточнил Джим. Паша кивнул, не находя в себе сил на нормальный ответ. — Боунс, иди сюда. 

Леонард подошел к ним, Паша почувствовал, как феромоны альфы защекотали ноздри. Он принюхался, потянулся ближе, на запах. Джим погладил его по плечам, Паша расслабился под его прикосновениями. Ему хотелось их обоих, сразу, чувствовать и Леонарда, и Джима. И эта шальная идея сорвалась с его губ.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Леонард.

Паша закатил глаза. Господи, да кто из них альфа? Как они вообще могут сдерживаться? Ему хотелось накинуться на них обоих, сразу, без прелюдий, без подготовки, просто чтобы они взяли его, и стало бы легче, стало бы лучше. Но они все тянули и тянули, и Паша не выдержал:

— Ни в чем я, черт возьми, не уверен, просто, пожалуйста...

Он не договорил — Джим заткнул его поцелуем, и Паша тут же жадно на него ответил, чувствуя, как тот кусает его и проскальзывает языком в рот. Руки Леонарда в это время гладили Пашу по груди и плечам, задевали соски и заставляли неистово хотеть, чтобы они коснулись его члена, но Леонард старательно избегал таких прикосновений. Только задевал пальцами совсем рядом, так близко, что Паша чувствовал тепло его рук. 

Джим целовал его и целовал, и Паше казалось, что мир вокруг просто перестал существовать. Но Джим отстранился, и он разочарованно выдохнул.

Джим лег рядом с Пашей на спину и поманил его к себе. Паша с готовностью потянулся и сел к нему на колени, потираясь своим членом о его. На этот раз поцеловал уже он сам, прильнул к манящим губам и снова двинул бедрами. Джим застонал ему в рот, и Паша слегка улыбнулся в поцелуй.

Джим толкнулся вверх, скользнув головкой члена по его, а после чуть приподнял Пашу и сразу же вошел до конца, одним толчком. Насадившись сильнее, Паша выгнулся.

Леонард встал позади — Паша почувствовал его руки на своих бедрах. Он откинулся назад, прижимаясь спиной к груди Леонарда, и тот накрыл его шею губами. Паша всхлипнул, наклоняя голову на бок и позволяя целовать больше и сильнее, чувствуя, как внутрь, к члену, толкнулся палец. Ощущения были непривычными, но Паша не мог сказать, что ему не нравится. Насаживаясь сильнее, он двинул бедрами назад, и Леонард одобрительно хмыкнул, немного подвигал пальцем и добавил второй, втолкнул глубже, немного провернув, и Паша захлебнулся собственным стоном — пальцы попали по простате. 

Джим обхватил его за шею рукой, притянул к себе, снова целуя и толкаясь бедрами. Стон потонул в поцелуе. Паша дрожал, и удовольствие пульсировало в каждой клеточке тела. Леонард вставил третий палец, и Паша, застонав громче, заговорил, путаясь в словах:

— Быстрее, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста... ах! — Леонард вынул пальцы, и Джим, придерживая его за бедра, вышел почти полностью, а потом с силой толкнулся до конца. Паша вскрикнул.

Он почувствовал, что Леонард накрыл руки Джима своими, и теперь они держали его вдвоем. Паша плавился в их руках. Прикосновения обжигали, распаляли и толкали на действия. Но он терпел, ждал, пока Леонард наконец сделает то, о чем Паша их просил. 

Сзади, туда, где были пальцы, прижалась головка члена Леонарда. Паша наклонился ближе к Джиму и, заведя руку назад, оттянул ягодицу в сторону, чтобы Леонарду было легче. Было больно, но мысль о том, что вот-вот он почувствует внутри их двоих, сразу, возбуждала сильнее, и потому смазки становилось только больше. Мышцы жгло, но Паша был готов вытерпеть это жжение, перетерпеть пару мгновений, потому что что-то внутри него знало — дальше будет лучше. Дальше будет хорошо.

Леонард вошел до конца и остановился, давая время привыкнуть. Джим целовал Пашу, ласково касаясь его спины ладонями, а потом дотронулся до его члена, обхватывая рукой. Паша толкнулся в руку, сдвинувшись на распирающих его членах, и застонал от пронзившей вспышки удовольствия.

— Двигайся, пожалуйста, — выдохнул он, повернувшись к Леонарду. Тот его поцеловал тут же, скользнул языком по податливо приоткрытым губам внутрь, после — прикусил нижнюю, слегка ее оттянув. И толкнулся бедрами вперед, заставляя Пашу задохнуться.

Теперь мир уже точно прекратил для Паши свое существование. Он дрожал от накрывающих его ощущений, волны удовольствия захлестывали с головой, и он не знал, куда ему подаваться — вперед, в руку Джима, или назад, насаживаясь на их члены. Голова кружилась от запахов альф, от возбуждения, и всего было слишком много. Пашу распирало от наслаждения, он с ума сходил от происходящего, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг. А потому он не слышал, что Джиму сказал Леонард, не видел, что тот сделал. Только почувствовал — неяркую на фоне остального вспышку боли от резкого укола гипошприца.

Леонард замер. Джим тоже прекратил двигать рукой. А Паше казалось, что он умирает изнутри — так хорошо ему стало. Будто что-то, доселе ему неведомое, пробралось внутрь и укротило того ненасытного зверя, что просыпался в нем во время течек. Будто это что-то закрыло, заполнило собой ту пустоту, что в нем была.

Он сладко выдохнул, положил руки Леонарда и Джима себе на бедро, накрыл их сверху своей ладонью и, счастливый, произнес:

— Спасибо.

Леонард тут же задвигался быстрее. Джим снова начал двигать рукой, и каким-то чудом — не иначе — они сумели поймать один ритм, который сводил Пашу с ума, заставляя забыть даже собственное имя.

Он кончил спустя несколько долгих минут, подавшись назад и позволяя Леонарду вылизывать шею. Паша чувствовал, как зубы проходят в опасной, но такой желанной близости от кожи, но Леонард ничего не делал, не переступая за какую-то личную черту. Пашу это злило. Он хотел метку. Хотел метку от них обоих. Он знал, что тот укол — это для того, чтобы его организм принял двух альф сразу, модифицированный способ, над которым работал Леонард. И Паша был рад тому, что его организм не отверг инъекцию, не отверг альф. Но Паша хотел видимые метки. Он хотел _видеть_ , что кому-то принадлежит. Просыпаться и видеть на шее следы укусов, знать, что все это реально, что это не его бредовые фантазии.

Но они не спешили метить его, и Паша не понимал, почему.

Соскользнув с членов, Паша попытался сесть на пол, но Джим и Леонард ему не дали, зажав его между своими телами. Джим был спереди, Леонард прижимался сзади, и Паше было неудобно обхватывать их члены руками, но он отбросил собственные ощущения куда подальше, доводя своих альф — теперь уже точно своих — до разрядки.

Джим прижался губами к шее Паши слева, Леонард — справа. Паша застонал, чувствуя, как они ласкают его языками и губами, вылизывая и прихватывая кожу. Было хорошо, обжигающе хорошо, и Паша старался отплатить им той же монетой: быстро двигал руками, проводя большими пальцами по головкам и скользя по всей длине членов. 

Он даже не сразу понял, что произошло. Кто-то — никогда в жизни он не скажет, кто именно, потому что тогда просто был не в состоянии запомнить, — впился в его шею, в то место, где она плавно переходит в плечо, зубами, через полсекунды последовал второй укус с другой стороны, и Паша вскрикнул, ощущая острое жжение. Но вместе с тем — он чувствовал себя как никогда счастливым.

По рукам потекла теплая сперма, и Паша радостно выдохнул. 

Альфы едва смогли оторваться от него, зализывая свои укусы, но все-таки, спустя пару мгновений, отстранились. Паша вытер руки о все то же полотенце, теперь уже холодное и едва влажное. Сел на кровати, уперевшись спиной в стену. Он тяжело дышал и никак не мог восстановить дыхание, потому что сердце внутри билось как сумасшедшее, но — Паша знал — от счастья.

Джим с улыбкой погладил метку со своей стороны.

— Красивый, — сказал он.

Паша усмехнулся.

— Укус?

Леонард закатил глаза.

— Ты, принцесса, — со смешком ответил Джим.

— Спасибо, — вновь повторил Паша и внезапно для себя громко и протяжно зевнул. 

— Ложись-ка... — Джим отпустил его, помог улечься на кровати и прикрыл одеялом. Сам, придвинувшись к Леонарду, приобнял его и положил голову ему на плечо. 

— Еще третий раз... — уже засыпая, пробормотал Паша. 

— Мы будем рядом, — заверил его Леонард, накрывая своей ладонью ладонь Джима. 

Паша не отводил от них взгляда — счастливых, уставших, но с горящими глазами — сколько мог, но, в конце концов, был вынужден уступить сну. Природа омеги требовала от него свое — заставляла набираться сил между спариваниями, также, как природа альф требовала от них бодрствовать и охранять партнера. Чудо, что ни Леонард, ни Джим не видели друг в друге соперников в такие моменты, и это вовсе не зависело от меток или чего-либо еще. Взаимопонимание просто было меж ними изначально.

Проснувшись, Паша ощутил лихорадку, с одной стороны, привычную в этой стадии, с другой — новую. Тяжелая, дурманящая, словно пол-литра водки натощак, она уже сейчас выматывала и имела мало общего с привычным возбуждением, которое мог удовлетворить любой подходящего пола. Нет, теперь ему были нужны лишь двое, и ради того, чтобы получить их, он был готов на все, в том числе уничтожить весь мир и создать новый с нуля. 

Один из силуэтов рядом шевельнулся, издал какие-то звуки, и, вскинувшись, Паша резко развернулся к нему. Потянул носом: да, это его пара. Нечто первобытное вскипело в крови, побуждая напасть, утвердить связь, но в то же время подсознание заставляло его выжидать. Не торопиться, пока не... Пока он сам не знал, что именно. 

С другого бока издал тревожный звук кто-то еще: второй альфа, определил Паша, и сдерживающие его барьеры наконец пали. Его повело навстречу, и он почти свалился ему на руки. Первый закон: притворись слабым. Заставь противника себя недооценивать. 

Тревожно склонившись над ним, силуэт забормотал что-то непонятное; Пашу это мало интересовало. Сейчас он ждал момента для атаки, подходящего по всем приметам и параметрам, и наконец дождался его. 

С рыком, а затем с диким, почти утробным рычанием, он повалил силуэт и прижал его к кровати. Его добыча. Только его. И второй будет его, стоит только подождать. Он опустил руку к паху альфы, желая доставить тому удовольствие, но альфа явно был против. Перехватив его запястья, он перевернулся и прижал Пашу к кровати. Подержал немного. Может быть, он возьмет его прямо так, предположил остатками сознания Паша, и вновь ошибся. 

Второй силуэт приблизился и снова заговорил: речь его была неспокойной, и Паша дернулся, принимая это на свой счет, спеша исправить, загладить вину. Потому что слова второго точно относились к нему самому. Но все, что он мог сделать — это издать недовольное ворчание и толкнуться членом в лежащего на нем первого. 

От неожиданности первый выпустил его руки, и, воспользовавшись моментом, Паша потянулся к не ожидавшему подвоха второму. Поймал за ногу и потянул ближе. Да, вот так было идеально. Один сверху, а второй совсем рядом. 

Альфы недоуменно переговаривались, и Паше не нравился тон. Сейчас, по его мнению, они должны были уделять все возможное внимание ему и только ему. Их омега звал их и требовал секса — и нельзя было ему не ответить. Повернув голову, он поймал губами член второго, вздохнул от удовольствия и втянул головку глубже. Разговор тотчас же затих, сменившись стоном, и первый вдруг начал подниматься с него. 

Пашу не устраивал этот расклад. Раздвинув ноги, он толкнулся бедрами следом и издал — как мог — призывное мычание, слегка заглушенное членом во рту, который он даже и не собирался выпускать. Хотя у него были свободны руки, и, обнаружив это, он потянул первого обратно к себе. Приподняв таз, он направил внутрь его член и затих, насаживаясь глубже, до упора, поглощенный соитием до самых глубин души. 

Первым не выдержал тот, что был сверху. Потянулся навстречу, вставляя член глубже, до конца, и Паша сжал губы, пропуская другой член прямо в горло. Расслабил глотку и замер, давая возможность обоим двигаться самим и делать с его послушным телом все, что бы те ни захотели. 

И те воспользовались им на полную. Вбивались в него, толкались так глубоко, будто желая коснуться членов друг друга внутри его тела, переворачивали его и менялись местами. А потом еще и еще, доводя его до того самого состояния, которое он знал, которое жаждал и в котором нуждался больше жизни. И все не мог достичь. 

Крик, сорвавшийся с его губ, в полной мере отражал все его недовольство, и альфы задвигались сильнее, сбиваясь с ритма и сбивая друг друга, и сами издавали такие звуки, что он был готов кончить... но не мог. Не хватало самого главного. 

И это главное альфы дали ему через несколько секунд. Зубы сомкнулись на его шее с обоих сторон, оставляя следы, раня и пятная. Вот чего ему не хватало с самого момента пробуждения — последнего природного и биологического стимулятора, подтверждения связи. Сейчас он чувствовал альф не только телом, но и разумом. Ощущал их наслаждение, удовольствие, напряжение — и легким усилием разума подтолкнул их к краю, кончая сам и утягивая за собой остальных. 

— Что это было?... — минут через пять, отдышавшись и проморгавшись, выдавил Леонард. 

— Может, так должно быть? — отозвался с другой стороны Джим. Паша перевел на него взгляд. — Не то чтобы у меня есть опыт... 

— Не уверен, — пробормотал Леонард. — Скорее похоже на побочное влияние сыворотки. Мне нужно сделать тесты... 

Он начал было подниматься с кровати, и, лениво протянув руку, Паша придержал его за бедро. 

— Потом, — зевнул он. — Ле... Лен... Леонард, не уходи.

— Да можно «Боунс», чего уж там, — сердито отозвался тот, но все же лег обратно. Дотянулся до полотенца и принялся вытирать себя, а затем и остальных. 

— Лежи, Боунс, — велел Джим и тоже зевнул. Перевернулся набок и привалился ближе к Паше, сгребая в объятия. — И ты лежи. 

Еще несколько секунд он бормотал что-то невнятное, затихая, а потом засопел во сне. Усмехнувшись, Паша дождался, пока Боунс не устроится рядом, и последовал его примеру. 

***

Распахнув дверь, Паша поежился — его обдало прохладой. Уходя, он забыл прикрыть створку, и за это время комната напрочь выстыла. 

— Боунс не отвечал? — спросил зашедший вслед за ним Джим, первым делом бросаясь закрывать окно. Выросший в штате с континентальным климатом, он упрямо мерз, стоило температуре опуститься ниже семидесяти градусов. И ночами, особенно если спал один хотя бы полчаса, заворачивался во все доступные ему одеяла, которые потом не отдавал без боя. 

— Нет, — покачал головой Паша. 

Проснувшись, первое что сделал Боунс — это взял у каждого гормональные пробы. Собрал основные данные трикодером и уже намеревался было сбежать в лабораторию, но был пойман и насильно отведен в душ. После того, как он начал отбиваться и вопить, что торопится, Паша с Джимом, переглянувшись, решили его и покормить. Потому неудивительно, что Боунс не давал о себе знать до получения результатов — определенно опасался, что заберут домой и не дадут закончить исследования. 

Паше явно повезло, что в их странном триумвирате был медик. Все тело ныло — сильнее, чем обычно после течки, хотя передвигаться он все равно мог. Сил не было, несмотря на еду и сон, и Джим все время таскался за ним по пятам, словно щенок за хозяином, следя, охраняя и оберегая. И то и дело предлагая еще поесть. Паша и не подозревал, что это будет так... мило. 

Оказавшись предусмотрительнее их всех, Боунс обеспечил себя и партнеров двумя сутками для восстановления. Не то чтобы это было обычной практикой, но на установление связи свалить можно было многое. Да и Кирку многое прощали, так что проблем не предвиделось. 

Вернулся Боунс только через пару часов — Паша уже успел объесться и заскучать. И порадоваться, что противозачаточная капсула еще действовала, потому что уже представил себе оберегающего и заботливого папашу-Джима и заранее испугался. Такого количества заботы он мог и не вынести. 

— Ну что?.. — Паша встретил его у входа в комнату, прислонившись к дверному косяку и сложив руки на груди. Мизансцену подпортил Джим, тихо подкравшийся и обнявший сзади.

— Это нечто... — Боунс был оживлен и воодушевлен. Бурно жестикулируя, он сбросил куртку и прошел на кухню, откуда его голос звучал глухо. — Нечто волшебное. Оказалось, что в нашем случае сработал обычно блокируемый ген, своеобразный рудимент, отвечающий за мгновенное спаривание. В те времена, — он хлопнул дверцей холодильника, — времена были опасные, размножаться требовалось быстро, поставить метку и взять первого подходящего омегу... Так вот это, — выйдя обратно в коридор со стаканом молока в руках, Боунс на мгновение прижался к Паше и тут же отстранился обратно, — механизм обеспечения продолжения рода. 

— То есть, если бы не противозачаточные... — Паша побледнел. 

— Почти наверняка, — кивнул Боунс. И напрягся: — А ты не хотел бы? 

Джим предупреждающе сжал пальцы, и Паша поспешно отозвался: 

— Позже. Сейчас — это обязательно перерыв в обучении. Я и так отстаю от вас на год, а там и вовсе шанса оказаться с вами на одном корабле не будет. Да и ребенка оставить не с кем, — он пожал плечами и опустил взгляд в пол: — Я не хочу оставаться на Земле. 

— Не в ближайшее время, — одобрительно отозвался Джим, крепче прижимая Пашу к себе. — Но потом — обязательно. 

— А что с этим геном? — пытаясь действовать незаметно, Паша попробовал разжать его пальцы у себя на талии. — Оно так всегда будет? 

— Скорее всего, да. Можно, конечно, попытаться убрать... — Боунс допил молоко и сунул стакан на тумбочку. Прислонился к стене, и Паша с удивлением осознал, что тот нервничает. 

— Но?.. — поторопил он. 

— Но подозреваю, что тогда весь механизм притяжения может исчезнуть, — обреченно закончил Боунс. — Мы можем попробовать. 

Взглянув ему в глаза, Паша обернулся и посмотрел на выражение лица Джима. Высвободившись из объятий, он сделал шаг навстречу Боунсу и взял его ладони в свои. 

— Второй раз это не сработает, — проговорил он. 

— Что?.. — Боунс нахмурился. Джим сзади хмыкнул.

— Я понял, — рассмеялся он, подошел ближе и сгреб их обоих в охапку. — Синица в руке, да, принцесса? Я всегда знал, что ты не отдашь своего. 

— Именно, — усмехнулся Паша и ощутил, как Боунс выдыхает и облегченно расслабляется. 

Все еще улыбаясь, он прижался к своим альфам и вдруг отчетливо осознал, что определенно не хочет рисковать их отношениями. Несмотря на возможные проблемы в будущем. Это то, что у него уже было, — и ему не нужен был метафизический журавль в небе. 

Паша был просто-напросто счастлив. Вот и весь секрет. 

**Эпилог**

**2263 год, Йорктаун**

— А он симпатичный, — проводил взглядом Мэтт кудрявого паренька в синей униформе.

— Этот? — Дэвид проследил за его взглядом и схватил за плечо, разворачивая к себе: — Даже не думай!

— Но почему? Это же явно омега! — не понял тот. 

— Ты на нашивки-то смотри, — зашипел Дэвид ему на ухо. — Это же Чехов, тот самый, который провел «Энтерпрайз» через туманность Мертвое облако, а потом обратно! Он же тебя размажет одной левой! И весь офицерский состав за него встанет, хоть они и альфы с бетами! 

— Вот дерьмо, — расстроенно проворчал Мэтт. Чехов уже вроде бы ушел достаточно далеко, но он все равно опасался говорить громче. — Слушай, а правду говорят, что он спит то ли с капитаном, то ли с научником? Или вообще с кем-то из медицинского? 

— Врут, — уверенно отмел его предположения Дэвид. — У него две метки на шее, говорят, что когда-то его бросил альфа, а потом пометил второй и тоже бросил. И теперь этот Чехов не отвечает никому, хотя ему предлагал каждый второй на Йорктауне. 

— Тоже попробовать, что ли... — мечтательно почмокал губами Мэтт. 

— Только официальным путем. Иначе, сам понимаешь... 

Притормозивший за углом Паша — набрать сообщение, никаких подслушиваний, что вы! — беззвучно рассмеялся и тихо зашагал дальше. И Джим, и Леонард ждали его в гостинице, уже третий раз поторапливая. 

Удивленно хмурясь, он шел по улице и смотрел вокруг. Ну что за люди, в самом деле, что за слухи... Пожалуй, решение не афишировать их отношения после академии было удачным. А уж сколько забавных моментов оно спровоцировало... 

Вспомнив предложившего ему брачную связь вулканца, пораженного знанием Пашей вулканского языка, он снова усмехнулся. Нет уж, синица ли, журавль — как ни называй, все одно. За прошедшие пять с лишним лет ничего не изменилось. Он все так же любил, и все так же любили его. 

Он все так же был счастлив.


End file.
